


Radiate

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Got a long story ahead of us fellas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: This is the journey of Andre and Semir becoming partners, to boyfriends, to mates.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

When Andre got the offer to join highway police, it didn't sound too tempting at first, but when it meant his new position would be Chief inspector, he accepted. It was a big jump from teaching self defense at the police academy and he'd be a fool to reject it. 

This meant moving from the quiet town where he lived all his life to the big city of Cologne. He found himself a small flat at the edge of the city and once he had settled; he got a lift to his new job. 

He was told that he'd be working in a team and despite his preference to work alone; it didn't bother him much, he just hoped it wouldn't be another Alpha but rather a Beta. So it was a bit of a surprise when his new boss told him his new partner was neither. 

“Omega? “ Andre's brow furrowed, he didn’t like the idea at all. “I thought you read my file, I can't work with an Omega.” And a male Omega at that, there were so few of them and yet he lands one as a partner.

“I understand your concern Mr.Fux, but it’s unnecessary.” The older woman smiled, running her hand through her short black hair. She was an Alpha too, as it was usually common, her scent lingered lightly in the air with the mixture of citrus and woody fragrance.

“Although your partner is an Omega, it doesn't hold any weight on his performance.“ She reassured. 

Andre wasn’t convinced.

“What about his heats?” Something so mundane, but so potentially dangerous in this line of job, he considered it necessary that the Omega’s heat was under control, he had no interest in dealing with an incapacitated partner if he needed to rely on him.

Anna Engelhardt’s eyes fixed on his.

“He’s on suppressants to avoid having his origin compromise his work efforts, his heats are subdued and in the year he’s been part of our team, we haven’t had any issues. But, nobody outside this station even knows that Gerkhan is an Omega, and I’d like to ask you to keep the matter discreet as much as you can.”

Keeping it hush-hush from others, huh? 

“I understand.” He acknowledged. He had his doubts about this partnership, but if this guy made it through police academy, then maybe there was something to him.

Andre left Engelhardt’s office, the new badge stuffed in his pocket and service gun secured to his belt, the secretary, Andrea, awaited him outside and offered her hand in greetings, soft smile on her lips. No scent, Andre observed when he held her hand, so she was a Beta. Quite attractive one, though, he’d noted.

The brunette led him towards his new office only two rows down from the Chief’s and Andre’s eyes rose to the plaque by the door. 

_ Semir Gerkhan. _

Ah, that explained it, Andre thought. Male Omegas were common in Mediterranean countries.

“This is going to be your office, Semir’s already inside.” Andrea said. “If there’s anything you need, my office is right next to yours.” She offered and Andre noticed the intrigued look she was giving him, but he didn’t comment on it, rather staring through the glass door inside the office in his own intrigue at who exactly was his partner.

He thanked Andrea, letting her walk past him to her office and at least, opened the door to his new office.

It was spacious upon his first impression, two large tables in the middle with a computer on each one. But rather than taking in his new surroundings, Andre’s eyes met immediately with the man sitting behind the desk on the window’s side. 

There was a brief silence in which both men observed the other. Andre watched as the chocolate brown eyes looked him up and down, undoubtedly catching his Alpha scent and its intensity. Andre on the other hand didn’t smell anything, the Omega’s scent suppressed just the way as he was told it would be. 

“Hello there, I’m guessing you’re Andre?” The turk broke the silence after a moment.

Andre nodded.

“Hello, yes, I’ve been told we’re partners now.” He affirmed.

The turk smiled, clicked his pen shut and stood up. Andre’s eyebrows rose slightly in surprise when his height didn’t rise as much as he’d expected and when the turk came to a stop before him, Andre had to look down to meet his eyes.

“Welcome to the team then, I’m Semir.” The turk held out his hand. Now that he was up close, Andre realized that he didn’t look too bad, not bad at all. Kinda cute, actually. He accepted the handshake and smirked at his new partner.

“Looking forward to working with you, Semir.” 

His new job would be indeed very interesting.


	2. Parting the Sea

“ _ With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my heart apart, oooooh. _ ” Andre sang with his best opera voice imitation, Semir sniggering helplessly beside him. 

It was a small entertainment for an otherwise tedious drive down the highway for the two partners. Despite his initial doubts, Andre got along with Semir surprisingly well, and because of the Turk’s use of suppressants, Andre felt like he was working with another regular Beta. They’ve already handled several cases together, strengthening their dynamic, and Andre was slowly but surely adjusting to the idea of having somebody to rely on.

“ _ It’s easy being with you, such a sacred simplicity- _ ” His partner hummed appreciatively and Andre looked over at the snack Semir was holding.”Do you always have to eat something?” He interjected, drawing his attention back to the road.

“No, I don’t.” He replied playfully.

Ahead of them drove a black BMW ‘95, the driver turned to his wife with a smile of adoration and reached for her hand, gently kissing the fair skin. The wife clutched a stuffed toy against her chest and turned back to check over the number of new baby supplies they carried in the back seat.

They wanted a child for so long and at last, their wish would come true after all the hard effort. Their beautiful boy was already waiting for them.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash ahead of them and the woman’s dreamful thoughts shattered with the panicked scream of her husband, she snapped her head back to the front and could only follow up with a scream of her own, her hands flying up to her face just as a part of construction from a truck ahead of them fell on the road. Her husband slammed on the brakes, sending the BMW into a wild spin with smoke and the screech of tires until the uncontrollable car inevitably collided with a road guard.

The following crashes didn’t leave them waiting and panicked drivers swerved similarly to avoid the collision ahead and collided with one another instead.

The two officers watched the unfolding disaster ahead of them with shocked expressions, Andre slowed down the car to avoid ending the same way as the cars ahead, while Semir reached under the seat and pulled out blue light, sticking it to the roof of their car.

“Ah, shit.” The Turk hissed and twisted in his seat to look behind them, seeing people slowing down to a halt.

Andre already knew this wasn’t going to be a good day.

\----

As soon as the Mercedes came to a halt, both men jumped out and Semir ran straight towards the crashed BMW, checking on the occupants. Andre asked the various drivers once they got out of their vehicles if they were alright and when most affirmed that they were, he joined his partner, moving to the driver’s door while Semir tended to the shocked woman.

In his effort to check on the driver, Andre’s gaze fell to the pile of baby items in the backseat, and his brow furrowed in alarm.

“Where’s the baby?” He demanded and turned to the pair in the front. “Did you have it with you?”

The woman in the passenger seat pressed a shaky hand to her chest and nodded in a haze. “Y-yes, I…” she stuttered on, but when her husband placed his hand over hers and muttered something quiet that Andre didn’t quite catch, she took a deep breath and shook her head.

“No, our son is at my sister’s.” She said, her voice now more even with composure. Andre nodded. At least there’s that.

“You’re very fortunate in that case.” Semir smiled at the lady and after reassuring that the occupants of the BMW were unharmed, the Turk rushed back to the Mercedes and called for help.

Andre followed him back, intending to grab a blanket from the trunk for the lady. He walked past Semir, who was leaning against the roof of the car. Without any rational thought about it, Andre placed his hand on the middle of his partner’s back and let it slide away as he kept walking. He had no idea why he did that, but Semir didn’t seem to react to it besides throwing him a glance and resuming his call. 

The motion would be completely insignificant had it been anyone else, but Andre knew that most Omegas didn’t like it when other Alphas touched them. Whether it was because of the pheromones such interaction would give off, he wasn’t sure, but it didn’t seem to bother Semir fortunately.

Andre grabbed the blanket out of the trunk and folded it over his arm just as Semir finished the call.

“They’ll be here in ten minutes.” His partner informed him and took off his jacket, revealing a loose hanging shirt beneath.  _ They never have my size, so I gotta make do _ , Andre remembered the Turk’s complain awhile back when he asked him about the ill-fitted clothes. He could see that being a genuine problem, most German men averaged around 175cm in height, and Andre was pretty sure Semir had been the only person he’d known so far who’d be drastically below that line.

He’d be lying if he didn’t find that oddly admirable.

“Alright, we’ll help around until then. Stay with the lady, so she doesn’t go into shock. I want to check other cars.” He said and handed Semir the blanket. 

“You don’t trust your comforting skills?” Semir took the blanket from him, a small smile dancing on his lips.

Andre shook his head.

“Not my forté.” He disclosed. He always considered feelings a secondary when it came to doing his job. Admittedly, he just simply trusted Semir more with this sort of thing. His partner had a natural, comforting aura about him, whether it was an Omega thing, he didn’t know.

“True shame for the ladies, I imagine,” Semir said with a teasing tone and before Andre could retort in any way, his partner made his way towards the BMW and the Alpha only watched him warily.

_ Maybe. _

\-----

Once help arrived and everybody was taken care of, Andre and Semir returned to the Mercedes, as Andre got in the driver’s seat, he noticed that Semir wasn’t following him to the car anymore and his attention was drawn to the anxious couple from earlier. He watched as Semir approached the distressed woman and after a brief exchange, guided her towards the car. Andre looked at his partner in question.

“We’ll give the lady a lift to a motorest, Andre,” Semir explained and opened the backseat door for her. Before they drove away, Andre paused and called out to the husband of the lady.

“Put the baby items in the car as well.” He told the man and with the help of some officers, they stacked the backseat with the equipment, and then Andre finally drove off in the direction of the motorest.

The drive was mostly silent and the road ahead cleared because of the accident, Andre looked up at the rearview mirror now and then to check on the lady and noted how increasingly anxious she got as time passed. Something was off about her. He couldn’t put his finger on it.

“How old is your baby, Mrs.Vassmer?” Semir shifted in his seat to look at the woman in the back.

Andre saw in the rearview mirror the way she fidgeted, possibly still from the shock.

“Young...he’s just a...month.” She worked her lower lip nervously.

“Ah, so that’s why the new equipment?” Semir smiled, and Andre glanced at him, watching his partner observing their passenger.

Mrs.Vassmer nodded slowly.” Yes, that’s why.” She looked up to him. “Do you have children?”

“I don’t, no,” Semir said. “Maybe one day.”

That brought a small smile to her lips.” I always wanted a child, me and my husband...we both did for the longest time.”

Semir nodded in understanding.

“It worked out in the end, didn’t it?” He said reassuringly.

She hesitated briefly.

“I...yes.”

Andre kept his eyes on the road, but he knew she was more unsettled even without having to see her face at that moment. He wondered what was wrong, but didn’t have the nerve to ask her. This is why he found the idea of comforting somebody such a difficult feat, it was like a minefield, one wrong word and it all falls apart.

\-----

Andrea has just ordered food for her colleagues and was on her way out when she heard a strange sound coming out of the women’s bathroom. The brunette paused, her hand resting on the handle of the door, and listened on, unsure if she just imagined it. She heard the sound again. Her hand slowly dropped off the handle, and she took several steps towards the bathroom. The closer she got, the louder the noise was and the more clear it became. She pushed the door that was left slightly ajar, open and saw, much to her surprise, a baby carrier on the counter beside the sink.

She looked around the bathroom as she entered, but saw nobody in any of the stalls and as she approached the baby carrier, sure enough, there was a tiny baby inside, wiggling about unhappily. 

“Hello?” Andrea called out, waiting a moment just in case the mother was just somewhere nearby. But no, there was no response, just idle chatter coming from outside.

Andrea gently picked up the baby carrier and when the baby whined at being jostled ever so slightly, she cooed at it, carefully carrying it out of the bathroom and looking around frantically.

A woman just entered the restaurant, and so Andrea called out to her.

“Hello, is this your baby?” 

The woman looked at her oddly and glanced at the baby, but shook her head and carried on inside. Andrea rushed towards the restaurant and upon seeing her alarmed expression and her new load, the restaurant owner, who was also her friend, quickly ran to her side, staring at the carrier with surprise.

“Andrea, what’s going on? Why do you have a baby?” Her friend asked in alarm. Andrea shook her head and looked around the room anxiously.

“I found it in the bathroom, someone abandoned it I think.”

Suddenly the baby started to cry and several patrons turned in their direction, observing what was happening.

“Is anyone missing a baby?!” The friend called out, aware of how absurd the question sounded, but she couldn’t think of anything else to say. When the response was overall negative, she nudged Andrea towards the exit. “Come on, let’s look outside, maybe the parents are outside.”

\------

They arrived at the motorest half an hour later, as Andre searched for a spot to park, he heard Semir mutter beside him.

“What’s going on over there?”

He looked at his partner and saw him frowning at something ahead. Following his line of sight, Andre saw a commotion at the front door to the restaurant, their secretary in the middle of the small crowd. Not bothering to park properly, Andre pulled up right on the crosswalk at the front door and the two of them quickly exited the car, approaching their colleague.

As soon as she saw them coming, she pushed through the crowd and Andre’s gaze fell on the baby carrier clutched in her arms.

“What’s going on?” Semir came to a stop beside him, looking down at the crying baby worriedly.

“Someone abandoned the baby,” Andrea uttered, trying to soothe the infant’s cries.

“What the hell?” Andre frowned.

“I found it in the women’s bathroom.” The secretary explained. 

While Andre began to press everyone for answers and pushing them back inside the restaurant, Semir turned to Mrs.Vassmer with an apologetic smile.

“We’ve got more work to do by the looks of it, did you arrive at your appointment on time?” He asked.

She nodded shakily. Eyes fixed on the baby. “Yes...thank you.”

Satisfied with her answer, Semir nodded and followed the group inside.

\-----

  
  


Despite Andrea’s continuous effort to soothe the baby, its cries continued to fill the room and Andre grimaced as it made the questioning difficult.

“Can’t someone hold the baby for a while?!” He shouted in the people’s direction gathered around the carrier.

He glared toward the two women, but to his surprise, Semir pushed his way through.

“Here, let me.” He undid the baby’s seatbelt, gently raising the infant out of the carrier and cradling it against his chest. The two women behind him exchanged a worried look, but as Semir continued to coo at the baby and rock it gently, the cries died down and turned into small hiccups instead. Andre watched his partner with a mild surprise. The serene smile on Semir’s face as he held the baby was something Andre didn’t expect would affect him.

But there he was, unable to tear his eyes off the Omega.

How Semir ran his index finger over the tiny chubby cheek, muttering quietly to the infant whose eyes were practically glued to him with sudden interest.

Andre felt a smile slowly spreading across his face at the sight.

“Sir, did you want to ask me something more or can I go?” The patron’s question snapped him out of his thought, and Andre turned his attention back to the man in front of him, the unusual swell in his chest slowly dissolving once he focused on the job at hand.

Nobody had seen the woman quickly retreating to her car and shoving the feeding bottle under her seat.

\-----

Everybody gathered around the table at the office as a doctor examined the infant.

He pulled away and hanged his stethoscope around his neck. “Alright, who’s going to take the little guy?”

Andre hovered behind Semir, looking over his shoulder at the gurgling infant.

“I’ll hold him.” Andrea offered and the doctor handed her the baby.

“So what do we got?” Andre asked him.

“That boy is approximately two or three days old and he’s very healthy.” The doctor explained and walked over to his equipment to put his stethoscope away.

“So that means his mother took care of him.” Andrea quipped in, rocking the babe in her arms as he hiccuped.

“Not just the mother.” The doctor rose from gathering up his equipment. 

“What do you mean?” Semir asked, glancing at the baby.

“That baby wasn’t born somewhere on the street.” The doctor nodded at the infant who now once again burst into cries.” He was born at a hospital. The umbilical cord was professionally cut and stapled.”

“What’s going on here? Is that a baby?” Bonrath chirped in behind them and Andre raised his hand to shush him. Semir shifted foot from foot and frowned, grim scenarios likely going through his mind.

“So you’re saying the mother ran away from the hospital and abandoned her child?” He suggested, visibly uncomfortable with the thought.

“I didn’t say that the birth occurred at a hospital, all of this could have been done by a birth assistant or a nurse.” The doctor offered instead.

“Or a doctor?” Andre joined in.

The doctor nodded.

“Possible, yes.”

Hotte walked up behind the doctor, pointing at the crying infant.

“What are we going to do about him?”

“We’ll move him to a care center.” Engelhardt appeared from behind Andrea and Semir. “Doctor Mayer will transport him there.”

\------

“Don’t even think about it,” Andrea warned and Andre dropped his hands where they hovered above her head.

“What do you mean?” He asked innocently.

“I’ve got eyes on the back of my head.” She informed him and continued to click through various pages on her computer screen.

“Did you even find anything?” He leaned to look over her shoulder, smirking when she gave him a side look but didn’t comment on the intrusion of her personal space.

“Nothing,” she shook her head, dejected. “There are no missing children, nor infants, I’ve got nothing.”

Andre cursed inwardly and looked up when the door to Andrea’s office opened and his partner walked in.

“Has anybody seen the mother?” He asked him straight away.

Semir exhaled tiredly.

“I went through the testimony of personnel, drivers, and customers from the motorest. There was too much chaos. Nobody saw a thing.”

Andre straightened up and squeezed Andrea’s shoulder lightly in goodbye, walking past Semir out of the room, his partner right behind him.

“Do you know what’s going to happen if we do find the mother?” Semir said as they walked down the hallway back to their office. Andre pinched the bridge of his nose and remained silent.

“They’ll just give her the baby back, despite her intentionally getting rid of it, they’ll just hand it over as if nothing is wrong, there’s no law against this, I don’t get it.” Semir carried on, soundly frustrated. “It’s sickening.”

And it was, Andre wasn’t going to deny that, but something else lingered on his mind and as they walked through the door of their office, his eyes fell on the items Mrs.Vassmer left behind at the motorest.

“I don’t get one thing,” he began, and Semir’s eyes were drawn to him with attention.”Who drives around with brand new equipment for a baby, but doesn’t have a baby in the car?” He shuffled through the various unpacked items. “New diapers, new clothes, new sheets, isn’t that odd?”

Semir smiled at him.

“Babies can be difficult, maybe they just underestimated what they’d need when the baby was born and only just had the opportunity to stack up.” He explained. Andre wiggled his finger at him dismissively.

“Mrs.Vassmer was acting strange.” He said and struck at a punching bag hanging beside him.”She seemed nervous to me.” He sighed and leaned against the bag, turning to Semir. “I don’t know, it doesn’t sit right with me.”

Semir looked away after a moment and exhaled loudly, jumping up on a desk behind him.

“She hesitated when I asked her how old is her baby.” He commented after a brief moment. Andre walked over and leaned against the desk beside him, crossing his arms.

“No matter how much we might want to deny it, you’ve gotta admit that the odds of Mrs.Vassmer and the baby we found at the motorest being connected are high.”

Semir nodded silently beside him, and Andre’s gaze slowly turned to him, meeting his partner’s serious look.

“I think we should pay the happy family a visit.”

\----

When they rang the doorbell, there didn’t seem to be any activity inside. Both men exchanged a worried look. Did they run for it? 

“Do you think…” Semir began but was immediately interrupted by a voice coming from afar.

“Good morning, who are you looking for?” Both officers turned towards the woman slowly approaching them.

“We came to visit Vassmers,” Semir said, raising the packed baby carrier hanging on his arm,” Brought gifts too and they don’t seem to be at home.”

“But they don’t have a baby.” The neighbor stared at the items in puzzlement. Her eyes shifted to Andre suspiciously and as he inhaled, he quickly found out why.  _ Alpha _ . He placed his hand on Semir’s back in a warning and his partner returned her look of puzzlement.

“Really? That’s odd,” he said and looked over his shoulder at Andre, tilting his head.” Honey, I thought you said Mr.Vassmer was going to be a father? We came all this way…” Andre blinked at him in confusion, but at Semir’s intent stare caught on and shrugged.

“No, I said he could be a father, you’ve gotta listen carefully.” He replied and placed a gentle touch on Semir’s shoulder, appearing somewhat affectionate, while the neighbor observed them both curiously.

“I’ve heard you just fine, you simply weren’t clear enough,” Semir complained and turned his gaze to the Alpha woman with a small smile.” Sorry, you didn’t come here to listen to our bickering. My Alpha just hates admitting to being wrong.” Andre looked down curiously when he felt Semir’s hand seeking out his and entwining their fingers.

The woman shook her head and seemed to relax a little.”It’s fine, your Alpha wasn’t far from the truth, Vassmers got pregnant, but Mrs.Vassmer had a miscarriage three months ago. It was awful.”

“Did she?” Andre’s brow furrowed, and he moved to stand next to Semir. 

“She didn’t tell anybody, but I could tell. When she came home crying and clutching a teddy bear, her stomach was oddly smaller than it was earlier that day. She had miscarried for sure.” The neighbor insisted.

Andre and Semir exchanged a look.

“Well, thank you in any case for letting us know, I guess they won’t be needing those.” Semir nodded at the baby equipment they were holding.

When she left, Semir sighed.

“Looks like your hunch might have been correct after all, Andre. But why wouldn’t Mrs.Vassmer say anything at the motorest?” He wondered.

“If she had something to hide, then it makes sense for her to keep her mouth shut.”

Andre’s gaze fell to where their hands were still connected. Semir followed his line of sight and his expression turned from thoughtful to comically startled as he jerked his hand away. Andre felt a smirk tugging at his lips when Semir looked away, flustered.

“Anyway, er,” The Turk cleared his throat awkwardly and turned to leave. “ I guess we better go then. It’s apparent that they’re not home.”

Omega or not, he was cute, Andre decided. It made him all that more curious about what his partner smelled like without the suppressants and in his full natural Omega glory.

They turned to leave, but then the buzzer for the door suddenly came on and the two partners exchanged a look of surprise. Semir pushed the gate open and walked through, Andre following him close behind.

Ahead at the door, Mr.Vassmer poked his head out and his eyes widened once he realized who it was.

“It’s you two…” He gasped.

They came to a stop right before him and Andre placed his hand on the door, ensuring that the man won’t try to turn them away.

“Mr.Vassmer, why didn’t you tell us that you don’t have a child?” Semir demanded.

“You probably don’t have a sister either, do you?” Andre joined in accusatively.

Mr.Vassmer opened and closed his mouth helplessly looking from one to the other.

“I..I-” he babbled and Andre stepped up to tower over him by the doorframe.

“I think you should let us in.” He told the nervous man.

Mr.Vassmer worked his lip anxiously, fidgeting with his jacket and looking over his shoulder somewhere further into the house.

“Alright,” he agreed at last,” But wait a little bit please.”

“Of course,” Andre promised and Vassmer stepped aside, opening the door for them further.

Andre turned to his partner and stepped aside. “After you.”

Semir appeared surprised at the gesture but walked inside, giving his partner a brief smile. “Thank you.” 

The Alpha nodded with acknowledgment, smiling back, and following him close behind.

\-----

“I lost my baby so suddenly,” Mrs.Vassmer sobbed, holding a tissue under her nose as tears spilled down her cheeks. Her husband sat next to her, holding her around the shoulders tightly. “You have to understand, we were desperate-”

“No, I don’t have an understanding of this.” 

Andre watched his partner pace back and forth around the posh living room until he stopped short before the pair and shook his head with disbelief. “You were going to take somebody else’s child.”

“We were told it would have been perfectly legal!” Mr.Vassmer cried defensively, hunching down when Andre made a tutting noise.”The caller told us that if we waited two months, we’d have a baby of our own, with a birth certificate placing us as his parents. We couldn’t say no to that.” Mr.Vassmer finished quietly.

“And you believed them?” Andre snorted at the absurdity of it.

“After I lost my baby, the doctor told me I couldn’t have children anymore…” Mrs.Vassmer sniffed and wiped her reddened cheek.

“I’ve been told….” Semir stopped himself and cleared his throat, Andre looked over at him. “Look, they told my mother the same thing and I’m here anyway.” He said finally.

Mr.Vassmer shook his head.

“We’ve wanted our child for so long and the offer was simply too tempting, it’d be ours, fully ours.” He argued, looking from one officer to the other in desperation.

Semir sighed.

“How much?”

The married couple exchanged a confused look.

“Well? How much?” Semir pressed on.

Andre saw the increasing frustration on his partner’s face.

“He wants to know how much were you told to pay.” He explained and Semir nodded a silent thanks to him.

“Well….” Mr.Vassmer fidgeted awkwardly, looking at his wife. “One hundred fifty thousand marks, with everything we’d need.”

Semir groaned loudly and ran his hand over his face.

“Which hospital was the baby supposed to be from?” Andre demanded.

“I don’t know.” Mr.Vassmer shook his head as his wife began to sob anew.

“Did they say how they’d acquire it?” The Alpha continued.

Mr.Vassmer shook his head again.

“I don’t know, I figured it’d be better not to ask any questions.” He looked down at his feet shamefully.

\----

“Can you believe this, Andre? Rather than trying again, or adopting, they’d rather buy a child that they don’t know where it came from or his parent’s whereabouts!” Semir exclaimed as Andre shut the gate behind them on their way out.

“One thing is for sure, the baby from the motorest is the same one they were offered.” He said while walking over to the car and unlocking it. “Let’s head over to the hospital.”

Semir dropped in the passenger seat and slammed the door behind him, Andre paused in starting the car and looked over at him curiously.

“Are you alright?” He asked the distressed man.

“I’m fine,” Semir answered plainly and put his seatbelt on, crossing his arms across his chest and looking out of the window.

Andre quirked an eyebrow.

“You seem pretty upset about this case.” He pointed out, watching the frown form on his partner’s forehead.

“Aren’t you?” Semir snapped, glaring at him.

Andre shook his head, meeting his eyes with a pitiful look.

“If I got emotionally attached to every case I’ve done, I wouldn’t be able to do this job. That’s just what it is, a case.”

The Alpha saw a flash of disappointment on his partner’s face and Semir looked away.

“Right.”

It was becoming more and more apparent to Andre that this was something much more personal to Semir than he was willing to admit. What was he even going to say earlier when he stopped himself? He wanted to ask, but looking at his partner now and the way he was doing whatever he could to avoid meeting his eyes, that would have to wait for another time. They still had a job to do.

Andre started the car.

\----

Semir called Andrea along the way to get the name of the hospital where Mrs.Vassmer had her miscarriage. Andre was mostly focused on driving but overheard the way Semir’s tone shifted as he spoke with their secretary, becoming notably alluring. Later when they ran up the stairs at the hospital, he couldn’t help but ask.

“Do you seriously think Andrea’s into you?” 

“I don’t know, why?” Semir retorted, his attention mostly on the signs while he looked for the maternity ward.

“I find that hard to believe.” Andre huffed.

Semir threw him a side glance.

“Really.” He said, unimpressed.

“Doesn’t strike me as your type.” Andre continued as they walked through the long hallway. “Or hers, for that matter.”

At that Semir stopped, Andre pausing in his step along with him. The Alpha met his partner’s annoyed stare.

“Not my type, not her type - clearly yours then?” The Omega’s  eyes narrowed.

The defensive stance of his partner surprised him a little and Andre felt a smile tugging at his lips.

“Who? She,” he leaned down until their eyes were on the same level.”Or you?” He finished with a glint in his eyes.

An odd look flashed across Semir’s face, the frown only deepened at the implications, Andre wasn’t entirely sure what he was trying to do here himself.

Before they could say anything to this awkward exchange, a nurse walked by and Semir turned his attention to her.

“Excuse me, can you tell us where we can find doctor Zelof?”

She paused and nodded down the hall ahead of them.

“He’s at the gynecology ward.”

“Where’s that?” Andre asked.

“Just down the hall, keep going straight.” She smiled politely.

Semir met Andre’s eyes in a questioning gaze, but the Alpha simply nodded ahead pressing him to move on, seemingly unhappy with his refusal to explain himself, Semir sighed and walked down the hall.

\-----

“Why did you let her hold Tania, the baby had bruises all over, there’s no way she’s been dropped, the mother likely beats her!” The head nurse walked down the hallway with two of her nurses close behind.

“We couldn’t-” one of the nurses began, but the head nurse quickly cut her off.

“It’ll be only a matter of time before we have her back here and I’m afraid it won’t be only bruises then…” She paused when she saw two men at the receptionist’s desk.

“Excuse me, we’re looking for doctor Zelof, where can we find him?” The shorter one asked.

“I’ll show you the way,” the receptionist nodded and the head nurse watched the trio with anxiety.

“We couldn’t do anything about it.” She heard her nurse say quietly beside her but didn’t pay her any attention, too fixed on the two men heading down the hall. She saw them before, they were at the motorest, the two officers.

She was snapped out of her daze when one of the receptionists turned towards her with a phone in her hand, covering the speaker.

“Rosetta, Imboden wants to see you, he’s absolutely furious.” She hissed.

The head nurse placed her hand over her chest and clutched at the fabric.

“Oh god, I completely forgot.” She breathed anxiously.”Where is he?”

“At the birth ward, hurry up.”

\-----

The receptionist led them to a door just as Zelof walked through it.

“Doctor Zelof, two men are wanting to speak to you.” She said, drawing his attention. The balding man in his forties drew his gaze to the duo. The receptionist smiled at Semir’s thanks and left them.

“Doctor Zelof, I’m Semir Gerkhan from highway police,” Semir shook the man’s hand and nodded to Andre.”This is my partner.”

“Fux,” Andre said and shook the man’s hand after Semir.

“We’ve come here regarding your treatment of Mrs.Vassmer, can we talk?” The Turk asked politely. Zelof pointed down the hall ahead.

“Yes, of course, follow me to my office, please.”

\-----

“Ingrid Vassmer? Are you certain she’s involved? I find that difficult to believe.” Zelof said as they walked through the door to his office.

“She and her husband confessed to everything.” Semir  maintained, following the man close behind, Andre closed the door behind them while Semir sat down in a chair across from Zelof’s desk.

“You must understand, the Vassmers were deeply wounded by the loss of their unborn child. They desperately wished to become parents.” The doctor explained morosely.

Semir clasped his hands across his lap and straightened up in the chair, while Andre remained standing behind him, watching the doctor carefully.

“Mrs.Vassmer mentioned that you’ve told her she can no longer have children after the miscarriage.” Semir proceeded.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you anything about that, I’m bound with medical silence.” Zelof spread his hands helplessly.

“Ah,” Semir sighed disappointedly.

“But they both confessed already,” Andre said, dismissively waving his hand, Semir glanced at him with a captivated look.”What is medical silence good for when the guilty party already admitted their wrongdoings?”

He observed as Zelof pursed his lips at his pressing question and crinkled his nose when the other Alpha filled the air with his uneased scent. He reeked of chemicals as most narcissist Alphas that Andre ever met had and it was one of the most disgusting smells he ever had to bear.

“Well, what do you want from me?” Zelof said after a moment, shifting in his chair rather uncomfortably, to Andre’s observation.”I hope you’re not suggesting that Vassmer’s told me about their intention to buy a child?”

Andre glanced at his partner as Semir chuckled.

“That’s not what we’re suggesting,” His partner replied calmly.”But the people who offered them the child knew how to do it and that’s something we must consider.” The way Semir’s gaze burned into the doctor made Andre feel a sense of pride and just strengthened his belief in his partner’s ability at persuasion. He was far more diplomatic than him, it became apparent very early on in their partnership, so the Alpha generally let his smaller partner handle negotiations if the person was one to be reasoned with. He’d rather stick to the confrontation part of it.

“Hold on a minute,” Zelof leaned over his desk, glaring at Semir.”Nobody from our clinic is responsible for this, I can vouch for my people.”

Andre raised his eyes towards the frustrated doctor and moved closer to the desk, standing beside Semir.

“It’s our job to investigate it.” He smiled, but there was nothing nice behind the expression, rather his way of saying,  _ deal with it _ .

Zelof looked at him with an unimpressed expression.

“You can sit down, we’ve got enough chairs.” He motioned to the seat next to Semir.

Andre smirked, the doctor was clearly intimidated, good.

“I’m comfortable standing, thank you.” He said, he knew the other Alpha was trying to put him to his level in an attempt to regain some control of the situation, but Andre wouldn’t give him the pleasure.

He met Semir’s eyes and the Omega bit back an amused smile, before turning back to the doctor.

“Who else knew about Mrs.Vassmer’s miscarriage?” He continued with his questioning.

Zelof leaned back in his chair and exhaled.

“She was at our birth ward back then, so technically anyone from the personnel could have just opened her file and checked for themselves.” He explained and Semir nodded along.

“You could accuse everyone, from the security to the manager,” Zelof smirked.

Andre copied the man’s smile.

“We want a list of all the people who could have accessed her file, then.” He demanded.

Zelof gave him a long look and shrugged.

“That won’t be an issue, if you insist, I can take care of it. I’ll even leave you a list of shifts at the time.”

Semir glanced at his partner and back to the doctor.

“Alright, thank you.” He nodded appreciatively. As they moved to leave, Semir paused briefly. “Would you mind if we could take a look at our little rescue baby?” He inquired hopefully.

Zelof laughed.

“Of course, that would be nice of you.” He showed them out of the office and guided them towards the nursery.”By the way, the nurses call him Little Moses.”

Andre paused and turned to Zelof with genuine surprise.

“Moses?”

Semir chuckled next to him.”That’s sweet.”

“Turn right and ask for nurse Anne, she’ll show you where he is.” Zelof nodded ahead and bid them goodbye.

They found the nursery soon after, stopping before the glass display showing the various cots on the other side. Semir leaned against the ledge of the window. “Moses...he wasn’t exactly in a reed basket back then.” He smiled and looked at the infants.

Andre hummed in agreement and watched his partner carefully. Semir was drawing his attention a lot lately and Andre couldn’t put his finger on it. There was just something unusually charming about him.

“You know,” he started and carefully placed his hand on Semir’s back, watchful of how the Omega would react, fortunately, just as before the Omega didn’t flinch or show any sign of discomfort at the closeness.”The highway is the river of the Nile of our time, it affects the entire region,” he met Semir’s gaze as the Turk listened on with interest,” It nourishes the nation and sometimes, steps out on the shore.” His voice lowered and he watched as Semir’s curiosity slowly morphed, his smile becoming softer and the look he gave the Alpha was one of unmistakable admiration.

“When did you become such a poet?” He asked quietly, Andre’s hand warm on his back.

The Alpha smiled back.

“Just a part of my given charm.”

They looked at each other for a moment before a nurse walked in and Semir quickly pulled away and straightened up.

“Hello,” he greeted the woman. Andre straightened up beside him with a sigh.

The nurse looked from one to the other. “Are you here to see Little Moses?” She queried.

“Yes,” they said simultaneously.

“Doctor Zelof told me everything, come with me.” She walked through the door into the nursery.

Semir looked around.

“Where is he? They all look the same.” 

“Here.”

They turned to where she was standing over the cot where a tiny baby slumbered on. Both moved simultaneously to stand by the cot and Semir leaned down, smiling softly at the infant.

“Hi there, little guy.” He murmured with adoration.

Andre copied his partner’s smile, leaning over his shoulder to look at the baby.

“Do you want to hold him?” The nurse offered suddenly, making them both look up.

“Yes,” Semir said almost immediately, the excitement apparent in his voice.

The nurse leaned over and carefully lifted the baby out of his cot and Andre’s eyes were fixed on the way Semir gathered Moses in his arms and just like earlier that day Andre was struck with that warm feeling in his chest. Serenity overcame his partner and made this whole scene just seem so..natural, so right, and the longer Semir cradled the child with that softness in his eyes, the more the feeling Andre felt at that moment became clearer.

Carefully he reached out and ran his finger over the child’s chubby cheek and in that moment, his eyes met with Semir and there was a flash of something and Andre felt the overwhelming need to say what he was thinking.

“You look really good like this.” He said finally and Semir smiled at him in such a way that made his heart ache.

“You think so?” The Omega asked hopefully.

Andre nodded.

“Yeah,” he knew then,” You do”.

“Thank you.” Semir chuckled and slowly handed the baby back to the nurse.

It was so odd, Andre thought. There wasn’t anything special about his partner, Semir didn’t possess any exceptional skills and hasn’t done anything that would make him stand out amongst other people that Andre met. He continued to watch the soft smile on the Turk’s lips until it dissolved into a thin line, lips pressing together in thought and the chocolate eyes rose to meet his and there was that look of uncertainty. He had captivating eyes, soft and caring, but piercing and demanding at the same time, and Andre felt drawn to them.

He could hardly blame his dilemma on his Alpha instincts with Semir’s suppressants being in the way, but he’d be also lying if he denied the growing attraction he felt towards his partner.

“How likely is it for a baby to be taken from the hospital without anyone noticing?” Semir asked suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

The nurse gave him a look of outrage as she tucked Moses back in his crib.

“That’s impossible,” she insisted.”All babies born in this hospital are monitored from the moment they are born to the moment they’re going home. The only way a child could leave this place would be in the arms of its mother or-” She swallowed.

“Or?” Andre pressed her on.

“Dead.” She finished with discomfort.

Before they could ask her any further there was a distant knock against a window. Both men looked up and the nurse’s sight fell to the man standing on the other side of the window, frowning at the duo.

“That’s professor Imboden,” she explained,” I’m assuming he wants something from you.”

The two officers exchanged a look and exited the nursery, as soon as Andre stepped foot in the hearing proximity of Imboden, the man glared at them with unwelcoming eyes.

“Gentlemen, this won’t do.” He said in a serious tone.

“But the nurse didn’t mind-” Semir began to explain, but Imboden interrupted him immediately.

“This isn’t about the child,” he raised his hand in a silencing gesture.”You’re blaming my personnel of selling a child and couldn’t have been bothered to inform me….”

Andre noticed the intimidating posture of the other Alpha, this hospital was riddled with those, he observed.

”That’s not how it is.” Semir said defensively, leaning slightly against his partner as Imboden took a step closer.

_ Better keep your distance _ , Andre warned in his head.

“Isn’t it?” Imboden snapped.”Then be so kind and explain yourself to me.”

“We’re looking for someone who could be capable of selling children.” Andre took a step around Semir and placed himself between his partner and the professor.

“We’ve got the information that Mrs.Vassmer had her miscarriage here and this is where she received the call, whoever called her must have accessed her file,” Semir explained, looking over Andre’s shoulder, seemingly not affected by Imboden’s intimidating posture.“What?” Imboden’s angry voice faltered. “Follow me.” He gestured to the duo and turned to head down the hallway, Andre looked at Semir with a silent question and Semir nodded. The Alphas in this hospital were giving him a hard time without even knowing that he was an Omega.

“We want to speak with those who were treating Mrs.Vassmer.” Semir continued as they walked down the hall.

“You’d need the list of shifts from that day and I’m not going to give that to you,” Imboden said with a stern voice, Semir turned to Andre with a look of frustration.

“That won’t be necessary,” the Alpha retorted and Imboden shifted his stare to him.

“Doctor Zelof was kind enough to already provide it for us.” Semir finished for his partner.

Imboden visibly paled and Andre smelled that disgusting chemical scent again.

“Is he completely insane? He has no right to do that!” Imboden snapped.

“That’s your problem, not ours,” Semir said and Andre felt a smile tugging at his lips. 

Imboden glared at the Omega and shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat.

“I’m going to call my lawyer.” He snarled and shifted on his heels, stomping away.

“Go right ahead,” Semir muttered, looking unimpressed.

As soon as Imboden was out of sight, Andre turned to his partner with an entertained smirk and Semir looked at him with a shrug. “What?”

“You didn’t let him intimidate you,” Andre said matter of factly. “Used to dealing with Alphas getting all up in your business?” 

Semir chuckled.

“A little bit, yes.”

The two smiled at each other for a brief moment until the sound of Imboden’s irritated once snapped them out of the moment and they looked to its source, seeing the professor crowding one of the staff members, the nurse under his scrutiny appeared visibly unsettled.

“I’ve told you to go home, you’re overworked.” He told her and she opened her mouth to possibly say something in her defense, but Imboden pressed on, his voice dangerously low. “When I tell you to come to me, then you’ll come to me, it’s only luck that nothing went wrong. I’m going to write you a slip and you’ll go home!” 

Andre and Semir observed the duo with curiosity and watched as the professor practically stomped away, the unfortunate woman following him close behind.

They had them tight on their leash at this hospital, Andre noted. They were definitely hiding something, it didn’t take a detective to see that.

When the nurse from earlier passed them, Semir stopped her.

“Excuse me, but what happened to her?” He motioned to where the woman stood with the professor moments ago. The nurse clasped her hands and appeared uncomfortable.

“She’s just overworked, had a long shift, and hasn’t gone home yet, she’s a dedicated nurse to her job.” The nurse explained briefly and turned her back to them, talking to the staff in the back.

Semir sighed and motioned to Andre. “Let’s go.”

\-----

They’ve already been on their way out when Andre’s phone rang. When he checked the caller’s ID he groaned and Semir looked up at him with a questioning look. “What is it?” The Turk muttered.

“Engelhardt.” Andre hissed and answered the call.”Fux.”

“What the hell are you doing in that hospital?!” Their chief’s voice rang in his ears and Andre pulled the phone back a bit with a wince, Semir raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Investigating.” He answered plainly.

“Investigating? So why did I receive a call from the Home Office that you’ve been causing a disturbance over there?” Engelhardt continued with a heated tone.

Andre raised his eyes to the ceiling with a silent prayer and sighed.

“Imboden?” He suggested.”What did you tell him?”

“What’s going on?” Semir muttered, Andre shushed him.

“I’ve told him the same thing you’re telling me, that you’re investigating, which I hope is the case because I’m not in the mood to deal with any disturbances you two might be causing over there, god knows what those would be.”

“We are doing our job-”

“What’s happening?” Semir nudged him. 

“Someone’s reported us for a disturbance.” Andre gave his partner a side glance.

“So?” Semir shrugged and Andre nearly laughed then, but for the sake of how pissed off Engelhardt was, contained it.

“Do you have some results at least?” Engelhardt exhaled on the other line.

“Not yet.” 

“Mhm, what does Mr.Gerkhan have to say?”

Andre met Semir’s eyes.

“Oh he just said ‘ _ So _ ?’” He made sure the disregard was translated well, grinning when Semir gave him a horrified look.

“Andre!” His partner whined.”Just tell her that I think something’s not right here.”

“But that’s not what Mr.Gerkhan was saying five seconds ago.” Andre retorted, covering the receiver with his hand.

Semir rolled his eyes.

“He thinks something’s not right here.” The Alpha took mercy on him at last and if Engelhardt said anything to his former comment, he didn’t hear it.

“What do you think?” She asked.

“Well, I usually think quietly, so.”

At the way Semir snorted next to him, Andre took the five seconds to look offended and missed few words as Engelhardt informed him to be discreet.

“Yes, yes, alright, we will.” He said finally and ended the call. “What are you laughing about?” He turned to his partner, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Nothing, I just thought I heard something funny.” Semir sniggered and walked over to a nearby chair, leaving Andre glaring at his back, or staring at his ass, at this point he wasn’t sure anymore.

He sat down and opened the folder that Zelof provided them moments earlier, browsing through the information.

“Everyone seems to have an alibi for the day Mrs.Vassmer had her surgery, but that doesn’t mean that whoever is responsible behind the call worked alone, if we’re talking several people, they could be covering for one another, this isn’t going to be enough to get anywhere, we’ve gotta do it differently.” Semir flipped through the list of shifts and the personnel who was on duty that day. “If we can find out where Moses came from, it’ll be easy.”

Andre paced back and forth silently.

“Are you thinking? Is that what this is,” Semir pointed at him vaguely when he wasn’t answering him,” your thinking corner?”

Andre knelt beside him, ignoring the remark.

“The only way a child can leave this hospital is in the arms of its mother...or dead.” 

“What?” Semir looked at the list in confusion.

“Nurse Anne said that they can only leave in the arms of their mother.”

“Or dead.” Semir finished, understanding at last. “You think they made a fake death certificate for the baby?”

Andre scratched his chin thoughtfully.

“It’s likely.”

Semir turned back to the papers in his hands and with a sigh put them into a neat pile. “If that’s the case…”

“We’ll need to see the documents for all recently deceased children.” Andre finished for him. Semir nodded.

\------

“That’s not possible.” Nurse Anne insisted.

They’ve caught up with her during lunch break and took the opportunity to take their investigation further without Imboden’s interference.

“Why wouldn’t it be? It happened in Ukraine.” Semir said and grabbed a plate for himself.”Mothers would claim their children were born dead and then they’d sell them to the West.”

“We haven’t had any reported deaths for at least two months,” Anne rejected the thought.

“But that child might not be from this hospital.” Andre offered.

Anne’s eyes shifted from one officer to the other nervously and grabbing her plate, she walked to the table, the two following her swiftly.

“Something like this wouldn’t happen here or any other hospital outside ours, this isn’t Russia.” She said as she sat down. “You can’t just walk into a hospital and say ‘I’m really sorry, my baby died’ hand over death certificate and hide the child somewhere, I think you’re watching too much television.”

“Well, we’ve already seen a lot.” Semir smiled at his partner, receiving a nonchalant shrug from him.

“As I said, it’s not possible.” She insisted.

“What happens when a baby dies?” Andre asked and took an apple Semir handed him, taking a bite out of it.

“Are you trying to ruin my lunch?” Anne glared at him.

“Tell us.” Semir pressed her on.

“It’s difficult,” she sighed.

“But it’s possible.” Andre pointed out, taking another bite of the apple.

“Yes, but it would be known by a lot of people, this is no small matter to hide.”

“Then enlighten us.” The Alpha pressured her.

“When was the last time one died?” Semir joined in.

Anne bit her lip.

“Three days ago.”

The two officers exchanged a look, not much of surprise, but one of revelation.

“Can we see the list?” Semir asked gently, Andre noticed the softer his partner sounded, the more persuasive he tended to be. Anne seemed to hesitate so the Alpha thought he’d give his Omega companion a hand.

“Nobody’s going to find out.” He muttered if his pheromones aided him there wasn’t important, what was important that Anne gave them an uncertain look and remained silent.

Their little combo worked.

\------

As they made their way towards the office, Anne grew more and more restless and stopped abruptly before the door, her hand on the handle.

“If professor Imboden finds out-!” She frowned, swallowing hard.

“Don’t worry, if we’re wrong he won’t find out anything,” Semir reassured the nurse.

“If we’re not, he’ll give us an explanation.” Andre retorted.

But before Anne’s hand pushed the door open, the trio heard a disturbance coming from across the hall and the sound of alarm filled their ears, Anne immediately abandoned her post and ran towards the room.

“My child! I finally found my child!” The female scream echoed through the hallway and Semir turned to his partner, both exchanging a look of concern before taking off after the nurse and joining the building crowd around the room.

As they got near, Andre saw a young woman holding a baby in her arms, nurses surrounded her and attempted to pry the child away from her, but she only clutched it harder and the infant’s screams filled the room.

They watched as the staff, at last, managed to pry the child out of her arms, and soon she was being sedated by Imboden who was unusually quick to respond to the scene. As Anne carried the child away, Andre noticed how familiar it looked.

“That’s..” Semir muttered beside him and the Alpha nodded with a grim expression.

“Moses, yeah.” He affirmed.

As soon as the young woman was wheeled away, still sobbing even as sleep overtook her, Andre saw Imboden make a straight line towards them and inwardly cursed.

“This is all your fault!” The professor snapped.”Because of the stupid rumors you’ve been spreading the poor woman thinks her child might be alive even after she lost it. She grabbed the first child she could find.”

“First child that turned out to be Moses, the only baby without parents, that’s pretty odd.” Andre frowned.

“As I said, she just grabbed the first child that came under her hands, don’t be ridiculous!” Imboden shouted.

“But Moses of all seven children?” Andre repeated.

“Are you insane?” The professor snarled.

“He was sane enough this morning.” Semir quipped in 

Imboden wasn’t impressed with the remark and pointed a threatening finger at Andre, the Alpha only raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the gesture.

“If anything happens to Mrs.Kleiner because of your actions, I’ll sue you.”

Growing quickly fed up with the man’s constant threats, Andre got in his personal space and getting as close to his face as possible, he stated with a cold tone.

“We’re investigating here, it’s our job.” He made it known that he wouldn’t be having this tone from anyone, especially not someone as arrogant and self-assured as Imboden. The strong chemical scent that filled the room mixed dangerously with Andre’s own powerful musky scent as the two Alphas stared each other down and Andre was fully intent on forcing Imboden to submit to his stare first until he felt Semir’s hand on his wrist and his partner squeezed his hand gently.

“We’re leaving.” The Omega stated and when Andre’s eyes snapped to his, angry at the idea that they would be the ones backing away, his anger died down at the look in Semir’s eyes as his partner shook his head.

“That would be for the best,” Imboden said and with one last glance to each of them, turned on his heels and stepped out of their way, making it known he was showing them out.

Disgruntled at the outcome, Andre followed Semir out of the door, throwing the professor one last glare. He hated backing down, but Semir was right, there was no point in making this any worse than it already was.

\------

They’ve stopped at a restaurant that was near their police station later that evening after they’ve left the hospital it was apparent that they wouldn’t be able to go back there and proceed with their investigation.

Semir was just in the process of returning the empty plate to the counter when he noticed a familiar figure entering the restaurant.

“Nurse Anne,” he smiled, surprised. Andre looked up from his seat just as the nurse shuffled past and sat opposite of him.

She smiled at the waitress and asked for breakfast, waiting until the woman turned away. Semir sat down beside Andre in the meantime and Anne leaned close.

“Little Moses is the son of Mrs.Kleiner.” She confessed.

Andre and Semir exchanged a look.

“I’ve looked at her file, when her child was born it was through a cesarean birth, so the head would be round, Moses has also perfectly round little head, just like a baby born through cesarean.

“Is it possible to find out who was there during the procedure?” Andre asked her.

“I’ve already looked into it,” Anne answered, shifting awkwardly in her seat, visibly uncomfortable with the knowledge that her colleagues were very likely included in this act.”Doctor Wagner was the anesthesiologist and the assistant…”

“Yes?” Semir pressed on.

“Rosetta Bartel.”

“And the doctor?” 

“Professor Imboden.”

Andre turned to his partner with a pleased smile. Knew it,  _ fucking knew it. _

With a quick thanks, the two men rose to their feet and headed out of the restaurant, Andre grabbing the remaining grapes from his dinner on the way out.

“So that’s why she was so down, she was part of the deal,” Semir said triumphantly as they walked towards the car.

“She was meant to do the exchange, but something went wrong and she couldn’t go through with it,” Andre affirmed.

“Imboden must have been furious,” Semir chuckled when they came to a stop by the car,” not because she messed up the surgery, but because she cost him one hundred fifty thousand,” Andre held the grapes inches away from Semir’s reach as the Turk grabbed for them and managed to snatch one with a pleased smile.

“Little thief,” Andre said and finished the rest of the grapes before getting in the driver’s seat.

“Mm, those are good,” Semir commented appreciatively and sat down in the passenger seat, savoring the single grape he managed to steal, sucking out the juice. With one quick look at his partner, Andre was becoming increasingly worried that grapes wouldn’t be the only thing Semir would distract him with.

_ \------- _

The two officers arrived at Bartel’s apartment an hour later and upon exiting the car, Semir checked his watch.

“We’re kinda late.” He noted.

“Then we’ll wake her up,” Andre smirked and ran up the stairs of the building.

After being let in by one of the tenants, they took the elevator up to the top floor where the woman lived. Semir found the door with her name and knocked, Andre right behind him.

They heard the sound of the door opening and closing on the other side.

“Mrs.Bartel? Highway police, we’d like to speak to you!” Semir called out while Andre prepared his police ID.

There was a brief silence.

“Mrs.Bartel there’s no point in avoiding us, open the door please.” The Turk pressed on, but there were no more noises coming from the inside, he turned a worried gaze to his partner.”Did something happen to her?”

Andre frowned.”Move out of the way.” He warned Semir and once the Turk did, knocked the door down.

Both ran inside as Semir called out to the woman, there was no sign of her until they got to the living room and Semir’s gaze fell to the balcony.

“Andre!” He gasped, the Alpha immediately turning to meet his line of sight.

Mrs.Bartel balanced on the railing, her gaze fixed on the long fall below.

“Mrs.Bartel, don’t do this.” Semir pleaded as they slowly moved closer. She looked over her shoulder, her arms pressed against the panel roof of the building for support.

“Go away.” She said without emotion and her eyes fell back to the drop below her. “I’m guilty.” She whispered.

“No, he probably forced you,” Andre argued.

She shook her head.

“He told me that the mother is an….eighteen year old alcoholic, that she abused her baby..no husband, no family, and now?” She sobbed.”Now the child has nobody.”

The two officers continued to inch closer as she spoke, hoping to grab her before she made the jump, but as they reached the balcony door, Mrs.Bartel snapped her gaze back to them.

“Go away!” She screamed and they both jumped back, Semir’s back hitting Andre’s chest.

“Alright, alright, just stay calm.” Semir raised his hands diplomatically.

“I’ll jump.” She threatened, her arms shaking from being upright for so long.”I can’t live with myself for what I’ve done.”

“Everything is going to be fine, Mrs.Kleiner will get her child back, nobody was harmed during all this,” Semir reassured her and once again inched closer, relieved when Mrs.Bartel didn’t seem to notice as he crossed the doorframe. Andre was about to follow, but the Turk raised his hand towards him, halting him. If they both moved, she’d see.

Mrs.Bartel balanced dangerously close to the ledge and Andre knew that if she fell, they wouldn’t be able to prove Imboden was responsible for taking Moses from his mother, she was their only witness.

He watched as Semir neared the woman enough to be within arm’s reach and saw his partner already moving to grab her, but then Mrs.Bartel suddenly snapped her head in his direction and with a startled scream lost her footing. It all happened in a matter of seconds, Andre moved without even realizing it and to his horror, so did Semir, grabbing Mrs.Bartel by the belt. Andre knew that there was no way his partner could hold that weight and faced the split-second decision to either try and grab Mrs.Bartel in the precious moments that Semir prevented her fall before ultimately losing his grip, or grab his partner before he went over along with their only witness and lose the woman in the process.

As expected, Semir’s body almost immediately went along with the woman’s body and slammed against the railings, causing the Turk let out a pained yelp, but he didn’t go over and so Andre took his chance and much to Semir’s misfortune, pressed himself against him in order to reach over and reinforce the hold on Mrs.Bartel, squeezing the smaller man further against the metal railings.

The woman screamed in panic while the two men secured her in their awkward grip. Andre reached around Semir’s body to grab the woman properly, pressing even tighter against the smaller man, Semir letting out choked gasps. Andre cursed under his breath.

“Semir let go of her, I’ve got her.” The Alpha gritted his teeth as the struggling woman’s weight pulled on his muscles. “Stop moving Bartel, or you’ll make us all fall!” He shouted at her, he watched as Semir’s grip loosened and with some effort, Andre pulled back as much as the weight allowed him for his partner to get out, the added space now allowed Andre to hold Bartel properly, he shot a look to his partner.

“You’ve gotta help me lift her, are you good?” He asked when Semir held his right arm with a wince, the Turk nodded and rushed to stand beside him, reaching down once more to grab Mrs.Bartel’s arm with his uninjured limb, she clawed at his arm as they began to pull her up and in a moment she was back up and over the railing in the safety of the balcony and all three of them were sitting down, breathing heavily.

Andre wiped the sweat off his forehead and shook the soreness from his arms, looking over at Semir who clutched his right arm.

“Are you okay?” The Alpha asked worriedly while Mrs.Bartel remained prone in between the two of them and sobbed.

“I’m fine, probably just pulled a muscle,” Semir reassured him and rose to his feet, grabbing Mrs.Bartel’s arm and pulling her up, seeing his struggle with one arm, Andre helped along, hauling her unceremoniously to her feet.

“Get in,” He ordered her, she nodded shakily and walked inside with Semir who placed a reassuring hand on her back, shaking his head at Andre.

He wasn’t going to ignore that she nearly just got them all killed for no reason. 

Semir led her over to the couch and she sat down, hugging herself tightly and looking on the ground.

“ _ Don’t ever do that again! _ ” Andre snarled, watching as she shook visibly at his harsh words. He almost wished she was an Omega so she could scent his anger.

“Andre calm down,” Semir frowned at his partner, but Andre shook his head and walked over to Mrs.Bartel.

“You’ve nearly got all three of us killed there, was it worth it?” He glared at her.

“I didn’t mean...I just couldn’t handle it anymore…” She babbled.

“Handle what? We told you the baby was fine and so was his mother, if you killed yourself, we’d have nothing on Imboden!” He shouted and felt Semir grab his arm, pushing him backward and away from Mrs.Bartel.

He shot an angry look to his partner, but upon seeing his right arm tightly pressed against his chest, the swear died on his tongue.

What if Semir fell too? What if the railings gave away when he slammed his body against it?

He reached out to his partner’s injured arm, a worried frown forming on his forehead. He threw one more glance at the sobbing woman and let go of Semir’s arm.

“Come on, we’re leaving.”

“Where to?” Semir asked as Andre walked past him.

“To the hospital. Imboden has some explaining to do,” Andre nodded to Semir’s arm,” and you can at least have that looked at.”

The Turk’s gaze turned back to Mrs.Bartel.”We have to bring her with us.”

Andre’s brow furrowed, it was true that they couldn’t just leave her behind like this after what she just attempted.

“Then bring her along.” He said simply and turned to leave. He heard Semir sigh behind him. The Alpha knew he was being harsh towards Mrs.Bartel, but after she nearly sent Semir falling to his death along with her over her irrational thinking, he found he had very little sympathy for what she was emotionally going through, Semir’s compassion was enough for both of them.

\-----

“We discussed each baby before we’ve done anything, many mothers who visited our clinic showed no interest in their child and each time I held it in my arms, I couldn’t bear the thought of what sort of a life it might lead….” Mrs.Bartel explained.

“So, you’ve let them convince you into taking the children,” Andre said accusatively and felt Semir reach out to him once again, shrugging at his partner when the Omega pushed him back a little from the woman.

“Relax, Andre,” Semir muttered and the Alpha backed away with an angry huff of breath.

“How did you manage to take the children out of the hospital without anyone noticing?” He asked her instead.

She clutched at the small cross pendant hanging around her neck.

“The babies would be born through cesarian so the mother was under anesthesia and wouldn’t know a thing, I’d take the child with me home after.” She explained.

“What did Imboden say when you returned without the baby and without money?” Semir asked and Mrs.Bartel looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Professor Imboden wasn’t performing the surgery that night, he had nothing to do with it.”

“What?!” Both Andre and Semir stopped walking and stared at her in shock.

She looked from one to the other with uncertainty.

“He was meant to perform the surgery, but doctor Zelof switched the shift with him, just for that operation.”

The two officers exchanged a startled look and Andre bolted for the car as Semir dragged the woman along and as Andre started the car, pushed her in the backseat and jumped in the passenger seat next to his partner as the car took off with a screech of tires.

\-----

They arrived at the clinic shortly after and drove past the emergency entrance when Mrs.Bartel suddenly shouted.

“That’s doctor Zelof!”

The two officers immediately followed her gaze and Andre stopped the car. On the opposite side of the fence that separated the property, they saw Zelof guiding a young woman with a baby to the back of an ambulance and shutting the door behind her, looking around anxiously.

“He’s taking Kleiner away, why?” Mrs.Bartel muttered with puzzlement.

Zelof’s gaze fell to their car and he bolted, jumping in the driver’s seat of the ambulance and taking off.

“Go after him, hurry!” Semir shouted at his partner and Andre stepped on the gas, the BMW jerking to life and catching up to the much slower and heavier ambulance.

“Where is he taking her?” Mrs.Bartel chewed on her lower lip and watched the ambulance ahead nervously.

“If Kleiner and the baby disappear everyone will think she just kidnapped the baby,” Semir said with a frown more to himself than to answer her question.

Bartel blinked and turned to the officer.

“You don’t think he wants to kill them?” She gasped.

“Yes, we do!” Both Andre and Semir shouted and the Turk placed their blue light on the roof of their car.

They followed the ambulance to the highway, Zelof zig-zagged through traffic dangerously and made it nearly impossible for Andre to pass him. The Alpha cursed in frustration and sped up again, having another go while Semir called the incident in to the dispatcher.

“Stop following me or I’ll crash the ambulance and kill us all.” They heard suddenly, Zelof’s voice echoed through the speakers of the ambulance.

“He’s bluffing,” Semir placed the radio back in its place and checked the rear view mirror to see the traffic piling up behind them, the swerving ambulance making it impossible for anyone to pass.

As Zelof swerved dangerously close to the road guards, Andre frowned.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“We have to stop him, I don’t want to wait until he does something stupid and gets the woman and her baby killed.” Semir stated and at the sound of a knife snapping open, Andre looked over and saw his partner slice through the seatbelt.

“What are you doing?” He asked while Semir opened the roof window and spared him a quick glance.

“Drive up to the ambulance, I’ll try and get them out.”

He didn’t see the look of disbelief Andre spared him as he was too busy already climbing up, Andre returned his gaze back to the road, but reach over with his arm and grabbed Semir’s leg before he climbed all the way out.

“I think you and I are going to have a talk about some of your choices lately, Semir!” He shouted at him and Semir leaned down and smiled.

“Duly noted, can you drive carefully now please? I’d hate to fall off the car when you’re going one hundred per hour.”

Andre frowned.

“Do you think I’m stupid? Just be careful, you’ve still got a hurt arm.”

Semir nodded and climbed all the way out.

The Alpha pulled up to the ambulance’s tail and kept the steering wheel as steady as possible while Semir carefully reached out and clicked the ambulance door open, he kept holding onto the seatbelt as a support, but if Andre swerved only a little bit, that would be of no use to him. To Semir’s luck though, Andre was a great driver.

“What is he doing?” Mrs.Bartel peaked her head through the middle, watching as Semir reached in and took the baby from Mrs.Kleiner.

His best.

“Something incredibly dangerous and stupid,” Andre said instead and motioned with his hand towards the roof window.”Stand up, he’s gonna hand the baby to you.”

Fortunately, Mrs.Bartel didn’t seem to hesitate for long and as Semir carefully inched back over the hood of the car, holding the bundled up baby in his good arm, Bartel leaned out of the window and took Moses from him, pulling him safely inside the car.

Semir climbed back down and Andre watched with a frown as his partner’s injured arm shook under the added pressure. Getting Kleiner out might be a lot harder, but he wasn’t in a position to help him and could only keep the car as steady as possible so his partner didn’t slip and fall.

Just as Semir pulled Kleiner out, the ambulance suddenly swerved and the two only narrowly fell back on the hood of the car, Semir’s back hitting the windshield under the woman’s pressure and cracking it, Andre let out a loud curse and began to carefully slow down.

Ahead of them, the ambulance swerved into the road guard, the force of the hit sending the vehicle airborne and straight into a pillar of a bridge ahead of them. Chunks of metal and concrete went flying in all directions and a blaze broke out on the wreckage. Even from distance, Andre knew that Zelof couldn't have survived.

As soon as the BMW stopped, he jumped out of the driver’s seat and ran out, helping Mrs.Kleiner off the hood of the car, Mrs.Bartel got out as well and handed the young mother her child back, rubbing her back in comfort, smiling sadly.

Andre took one glance at the burning ambulance, deeming any attempt at rescue futile, and then turned to Semir who was still laying on top of the hood and breathing heavily, his injured arm shaking badly. Concerned that the Omega injured himself further during the effort to get Kleiner out of the ambulance, he wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him off the hood, Semir’s hands resting against his forearms as he helped him stand up.

“Thanks,” the Turk exhaled with a shaky laugh.”That’s a bit too much action for me in one day.”

“You don’t say,” Andre said and looked him over, not releasing his hold.”Everything intact, are you okay?”

Semir looked at him with a look of disbelief and Andre was about to ask him what’s up.

“An ambulance just practically exploded ahead of us and you’re asking  _ me _ if I’m okay?”

Andre looked at the ambulance and then back at his partner, alright, maybe he had a point.

The Alpha shrugged and a small appreciative smile formed on Semir's lips.

"I'm alright, thank you." He said at last.

"Good." Andre nodded.

They both looked down at the position they were still in, their bodies pressed into somewhat of an embrace. They stepped away simultaneously, making it even more awkward.

"Well, I-" Semir started, but the sudden sound of sirens approaching halted whatever he was going to say. At his look of disappointment, Andre squeezed his bicep gently in the promise of later.

As they began handling the scene, Andre spared one more glance to his partner, meeting his eyes and despite the mayhem around them pointed at himself and then Semir.

_ Dinner? _

The look of utter confusion was probably the most adorable sight Andre has ever seen and he'd never admit that out loud. When Semir nodded with a grin on his face, Andre felt the warm feeling in his chest again.


	3. Chapter 3

Andre sat in his car in front of Semir’s apartment. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel humming a tune to himself, he enjoyed the quietness of the early morning. The sun hasn’t even been fully up yet, so the usually busy streets of Cologne were deserted right now.

Moments later, Semir walked out of the building wearing a fitting black jacket and cream-colored shirt underneath with grey dress pants. Andre smirked.

After their first dinner together he brought up a clothing store with far more variety of sizes than wherever Semir was getting his attire from and while the Turk waved him off at the time assuring him that they won’t have his size for sure, it seems like he did stop by. Andre hasn’t seen him in these clothes before.

So when Semir got in the car and said his greetings, Andre hummed appreciatively.

“And you didn’t believe me.”

The Turk turned to him with a quizzical look.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Andre shrugged.

“Nothing, you look nice.”

The confusion faded from Semir’s expression, forming into a fond smile.

“Oh, I see. Thank you,” he put his seatbelt in place and Andre started the car.”I was surprised that they had so many things, how did you come across that store anyway?”

“Used to know a guy who had similar issues as you, I figured it would come in handy one day.” Andre pulled the car out of the park and drove down the street in the direction of their station.

“See, that’s interesting, I’ve lived here for more than a decade and I’ve never come across it,” Semir shook his head with a chuckle,” but I guess I just never went to that area of the city, it’s a bit too fancy for me.”

Andre’s eyebrows knitted.

“Too fancy? Guess you’re not gonna like where we’re going tonight then.”

“What?No, why?” Semir said quickly and the startlement in his voice nearly made the Alpha laugh out loud.

“Well, it’s gonna be a fancy place, obviously.”

“Fancy place with our paychecks?” The Turk grinned,” That’s hard to imagine.”

“You won’t have to imagine it when you see it,” Andre said, checking the road before he made a turn to the highway.”And you’re forgetting that being a cop isn’t my only way of income, so don’t worry your little head about that.”

Semir rolled his eyes.

“Charming.” He reached in his pocket and took out a small packet of pills, Andre watched him curiously as he took one and swallowed it dry. Reading the packet, Andre didn’t recognize the medication and Semir caught him staring at it.

“You don’t have to twist your head to read the description, just ask, it’s the suppressants.” He explained with a smile.

“Ah, right.” Andre nodded in understanding and turned his eyes back to the road. They sat there in a brief silence before Andre spoke out again.”Do you take them all the time?”

Semir glanced at him.

“No, just when I’m at work,” he said,” Or if I was going out with a Beta, but when I’m alone I don’t use them.”

“Why use them around Betas? They can’t scent you.” Andre looked at him quizzically.

Semir shrugged.  
“I just didn’t want to make them uncomfortable, most people are weirded out by the idea of a male Omega.”

Andre’s brow furrowed.

“I’d get it as far as work is concerned, but being on suppressants because your partner isn’t comfortable with what you are, just sounds ridiculous to me,” he shook his head,” I doubt it’s good for you to suppress it in the long run either.”

“It probably isn’t, but at least people don’t look at me like I’m some kind of a freak.” Semir sighed.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Andre argued,” If anything, I’d like to see what you’re like without them.”

The Turk turned to him curiously.

“Would you? Is that the Alpha in you talking?” He said amusedly.

“Maybe,” Andre shrugged and looked at him with a smirk on his lips,” maybe I just want to see what’s hiding underneath all that.”

When Semir stared at him in silent surprise, satisfied, Andre turned his gaze back to the road.

So far they’ve only been to one dinner and nothing came out of that, both were too worn out from a case and spent most of the evening just talking and nothing beyond a few careful touches and smiles occurred.

Andre usually wasn’t one for such slow development, but Semir’s company was interesting enough for him to tolerate it. Besides, from the signs he’s been getting, it seemed like the Omega wasn’t opposed to the attention he was getting.

\-----

They arrived at the station half an hour later, the sun was up and the parking lot had some of their colleague’s cars already parked in their usual spots. Andre locked the car and both men headed inside, gesturing in greetings at the receptionist.

Andre handed the car keys to Semir while they walked to their office, he scheduled to leave early today for his jiu-jitsu class for the local youths, the restaurant he planned to go to with Semir was not far from the gym so he’d just walk there and leave his car with his partner.

If everything went as he hoped, there could be finally something out of this date, he smiled to himself.

Their shift that day was quiet for the most part, the only odd thing was when Semir went to Engelhardt and the two seemed to have some sort of a disagreement, which when Andre asked him about, Semir shrugged off as unimportant and something regarding his paperwork, so Andre didn’t pressure the matter further. 

By the time he had to leave for his lesson, Semir’s mood soured and the light spirit he started the day off with has somewhat dissolved.

“Do you remember where I told you to meet up with me later?” Andre asked him before he left.

“At the square, yes.” Semir nodded and signed a document, placing it next to him.”If I find a spot to park there, it’s flooded with tourists in the afternoon.”

Andre smirked and patted him on the back.

“You’ll manage, see you later then.”

His partner hmmed and simply raised his hand in a wave. Andre considered asking him what got him in such a mood but left it be when it was apparent that Semir wasn’t in a mood to discuss it. 

Hoping that whatever it was would pass by the evening, he left.

\-----

His class consisted of mostly teenagers, all young guys that didn’t necessarily need the skills but definitely could use the discipline. Andre was aware that some of the youths were part of a street gang, but as long as he knew they weren’t causing any trouble, he had no issue with training them.

Young rebellious Alphas were something of a commodity for him by now, the teens were admittedly a lot mouthier than the recruits at the police academy, but far easier to put in place. He’s been teaching this group for a while and today it was the time for some sparring.

Through the lesson, Andre noticed that one of his students was a bit more restless than usual, Olaf has been always hotheaded and pushed the other guys to their limit, so today Andre placed him against one of the stronger fighters of the group, Ahmed.

“This is just a training round, so I don’t want to see any violence, no roughing up, you got it?!” Andre shouted and upon the grumbled unanimous acknowledgment, motioned for the sparring to begin.

Everybody was split into one on one fight and Andre slowly walked past each one of them, watching closely the techniques he taught them to put in use, if someone appeared sloppy, he’d warn them and wait until the next move looked better, however before he reached the last sparring pair, his attention was dragged back to the other side of the room when Ahmed shouted.

“What are you doing man, stop it!” 

Andre’s head snapped to the commotion and everybody halted in their duel, forming a circle around Olaf and Ahmed. Andre usually blocked out the scents of other Alphas during the lessons, but the aggressive scent he caught now was alarming. With an irritated growl, he rushed over to the fighting duo and saw Olaf attacking Ahmed with what he’d consider an excessive force. The youth was laying on the ground, holding out his arms defensively in front of his face as Olaf continuously landed blows on his opponent, his eyes wide with anger. Without any hesitation, Andre interrupted the assault and shoved Olaf back.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” He shouted at the teen, frowning when Olaf growled in response and with a scream ran at him and threw a punch that Andre easily avoided.

_What was going on?_

Andre tripped Olaf as he moved past him in the failed throw of a fist and sent him tumbling to the ground, the youth breathing harshly and immediately jumping back to his feet. He stared at Andre with wide crazy eyes and attacked again showing no regard to who was he trying to fight. There was no way he stood any chance against his teacher, but he kept throwing fists and kicks regardless, Andre mostly avoided them, but seeing as Olaf had no intention of stopping, the Alpha decided to put the confrontation to a stop and hit the youth squarely in his chest, sending him tumbling to the ground, when he didn’t get up, the other students knelt beside him.

“I’m not going to tolerate this behavior, Olaf! You’re out!” Andre spat and ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair, pacing back and forth angrily.

He didn’t know what made the student snap like this, but he wasn’t interested in keeping him around after attacking Ahmed and himself without a reason.

“Teacher, he’s not breathing.”

Andre’s head snapped around to the group hovering over the fallen youth.

“What? Don’t be stupid, I barely touched him.” He retorted disbelievingly.

But the student kneeling beside Olaf looked at him desperately and as Andre pushed past the little crowd gathered around, he saw that Olaf’s eyes were open and he remained laying in the same position he fell, unmoving with his limbs spread out awkwardly.

The student checking on him pulled his hand away from Olaf’s neck when Andre knelt beside him and placed his fingers against the fallen youth’s throat himself.

Nothing.

Not even after several moments as Andre’s own adrenaline slowly began to drop and the pace of his heart evened out, he felt nothing beneath his fingers.

“I think he’s dead.” The student swallowed tightly while Andre stared at the dead teen in disbelief. There was no way, he hardly hit him.

He was sure of it.

\------

Semir got out of his chair and stretched his sore limbs, he sat there for nearly three hours finishing up the latest report and his body felt like he spent the entirety of it sitting on a block of concrete, he needed a new chair.

Glancing at the clock he noticed it was nearly the time to head out to meet up with Andre at the square.

He smiled to himself.

The first time Andre brought up a dinner, Semir thought he was just kidding and went along with it, he was familiar with his partner’s popularity amongst fair sex so he genuinely thought nothing of it.

The initial flirting Semir simply shrugged off as something just being part of Andre’s personality and that was that. Of course, he liked the attention his partner was suddenly giving him. His own love life was nowhere near as exciting and despite his active use of suppressants, his dates found out eventually anyway and the romance was quickly over. In a country where most women and men were Betas, the idea of dating a guy with reproductive organs that came with heats rendering him useless for several days once they hit, didn’t sound overly appealing to most people. He tried dating an Alpha woman and even though she seemed to be interested in him just as much as he was interested in her, she started getting abusive early into their relationship and Semir backed out of that as soon as he had an opportunity.

Now there was still Andrea and while she was a Beta, she responded to his flirtation well enough despite knowing that he was an Omega. That was the possibility of a relationship that he was considering before Andre entered the scene. Big bad Alpha. Semir smiled to himself.

He couldn’t scent him with his own senses being blocked by the suppressants, but Andre just had the aura of an Alpha that seemed to turn the heads of nearly anyone with a good taste. It hasn’t surprised Semir when nearly everyone at the station stared at his new partner like he was some new rare exhibition. He was tall, muscular, good looking, and had the authority to him of a man who knew exactly what he was doing. Even Andrea’s attention was drawn to him and as annoyed as he was, Semir couldn’t fault her, he was attracted to him too.

So imagine his surprise when Andre started making moves on him and here they were, going out for dinner. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit he was excited like a kid on Christmas, but he knew he had to be careful, after all, Andre was his partner, and no matter how would these little dates turn out, they’d still have to work together and depend on each other and the last thing he wanted was a tension if it all ended up failing like his previous relationships.

He wasn’t sure what was Andre looking for, he could have been just curious about what’s it like to sleep with a male Omega but Semir told him early on that because of his suppressants that _part of him_ isn’t really there, so…. Well, his partner still seemed to press on despite all that, so Semir had hope that it wasn’t just about that.

Still, he’d be careful.

After ensuring that everything was done and both computers turned off, Semir grabbed his jacket and took the car keys Andre left him earlier that day. When he moved to put them in his pocket, he felt the packet of pills and took it out, looking at the package.

After a moment he opened a drawer of his desk and placed the packet in there, closing it and locking it, he looked around to ensure nobody saw and exited the office.

\-----

As expected, the city square was packed and Semir ended up just driving to the gym to meet up with Andre there, at least he wouldn’t have to pay for parking. Flashing lights caught his attention when he turned the corner, he saw an ambulance and a police car ahead with a small crowd gathered on the street. He’s only been to the gym once, so he couldn’t recall where it was, but already an uneasy feeling was gnawing at his mind as he found a spot to park the car.

He tried calling Andre, but his partner wasn’t picking it up and Semir’s worry only increased when he headed down the street in the direction of the emergency services and people passing by him talked about a body being wheeled out of a gym, he ran then.

Police was in the process of taping off the area of the gym and Semir went under the tape without hesitation, rushing straight in, one of the officers raised his hand towards him and pushed him back.

“You can’t go in here, it’s a crime scene, sir” The officer said.

Semir took out his badge.

“Look, I’m a cop too, my partner’s in here.” He explained quickly.

“Your partner?” The officer asked.

“Yes, Andre Fux, he was teaching a class here today.” Semir tried to see around the officer, spotting a group gathered around a bar in the back. He was frantically looking for the one person he came to see here and swore inwardly at his blocked senses, if he at least caught the Alpha’s scent, he’d be already more reassured-

“I really can’t let you in, there’s an ongoing investigation and - hey!” The officer shouted when Semir promptly slipped past him without giving him a second glance.

Upon hearing the officer’s startled shout, the group of men gathered around the bar raised their heads to look at Semir and the Turk saw a familiar face looking at him with equal surprise as the others.

He felt a wave of relief when Andre moved to stand up to walk over to him, but one of the men next to him stopped him.

“Andre!” He ran towards his partner, ignoring the irritated officer behind him trying to catch up. Semir stopped before Andre and looked him over. “What happened? Are you okay?”

The officers around his partner exchanged a look and Andre exhaled.

“I’m fine, but something happened-” The Alpha started only to be cut off by one of the officers.

“Who the hell are you?” 

Semir’s gaze turned to a tall man staring him down, the bald smug-looking detective wannabe approached him with an air of arrogance and got so close to his personal space that Semir took a step back, that didn’t sit well with Andre who despite warnings, pushed the man out of the way with a stern glare.

“He’s my partner, leave him be.” He warned and Semir took out his badge to clarify, not that it was likely the man didn’t understand what he meant.

“Your partner,” the man raised an eyebrow, unimpressed and looked down on him, “I see.”

“What happened here?” Semir asked, looking in Andre’s direction with worry.

The man frowned.

“Murder is what happened,” he stated and pulled out his badge.”Detective Kinderman, Mr.Fux is being arrested under suspicion of killing one of his students.”

The look of utter disbelief on Semir’s face might have been comical had the circumstances not been as grim as they were.

“He...what?”

“You heard me, Fux is coming with us for interrogation.”

Semir’s eyes met his partners and the Turk quickly turned to Kinderman.

“Wait, you can’t just jump into conclusions when nothing has been investigated yet. Andre’s a police officer, why would he randomly kill his student?”

Kinderman shrugged.

“I don’t know, that’s what I’m intending to find out when I interrogate him at our office. The fact is, the remaining students witnessed the incident and all conclusively said that the young man collapsed after Fux punched him.”

Semir frowned.

“But, that’s-”

“I’m not going to discuss this with you, get out of here and you,” Kinderman pointed at Andre,” are coming with us.”

The Alpha glared at the detective.

“I’m what?” 

“You’re coming with us.” Kinderman repeated and turned to Semir again.”And you get out, or I’ll have you kicked out!”

Semir turned to Andre.

“I’ll call Engelhardt and find you a lawyer, don’t tell him anything anymore Andre-”

“I said get out!” Kinderman shouted at him and Andre jerked in his seat, but upon seeing Semir shake his head and motion to him to stay there, the Alpha resorted to glaring at Kinderman instead.

“It’s going to be okay,” Semir reassured his partner and despite protests from the officers, approached him and quickly squeezed his hand, it was a small gesture, but Andre’s stiff posture loosened somewhat, he felt the Alpha squeeze his hand back and after a moment Semir regretfully turned to leave, accompanied by an officer.

\-----

As expected, Engelhardt was just as shocked as he was, but after Semir called her she assured him that she’d see what she could do. In the time it took him to contact a decent lawyer, Engelhardt informed him that she called the regional police directorate and ensured her participation in the case.

When all was sorted, Semir sat back in the car and exhaled tiredly, looking at the clock.

Two hours.

It took two hours from the time he arrived at the gym and spoke with Andre and still, he found it hard to believe this was happening. Andre killing someone for no reason? Maybe they weren’t partners for such a long time, but the thought of it was ridiculous to Semir.

By now the sun has gone down and figuring he’s done what he could, Semir headed home, he didn’t know how long would they hold his partner at the station, so there was no point in sitting around.

He managed to take a shower and eat something before his phone rang and he nearly broke his neck tripping over the sofa to grab it. Sure enough, it was Andre, and moments later Semir was back in the car and heading to the opposite side of the city to give him a lift home.

Looking at his partner’s drained expression after arriving, it was obvious Kinderman continued on with his accusatory behavior in an effort to make Andre confess, but considering that his partner was leaving the station without any police escort, the Alpha didn’t budge.

Semir observed him with worry when he got in the car and so many questions ran through his mind, but he figured that Andre had enough of those for the day so he just started the car instead.

They rode for several minutes in the direction of Andre’s apartment in silence until the Alpha turned to him with a sigh.

“Aren’t you gonna ask what happened there?” 

Semir glanced at him with a quizzical look.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly,” you seemed just as surprised as I was back there.”

“You don’t think I just snapped a killed the kid?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Andre.” Semir frowned.

The Alpha simply shrugged.

“Everybody else seems to be pretty assured of that, so why wouldn’t you.”

“I’m not everybody else,” Semir said. “I’m your partner.”

Andre said nothing to that.

“Besides, there’s no point in jumping to conclusions until the autopsy’s been done on the body, I’m sure there’s more to this.”

He stopped in front of Andre’s apartment and the two exchanged a look until Andre reached over and patted his partner on the shoulder.

“Well, guess I’ll see you tomorrow-”

“What about the car?” Semir nodded at the keys.

“Drive yourself home, the station is closer from here than it is from your place anyway, I’ll just meet you there.”

“You don’t want me to pick you up in the morning?” Semir asked, looking at him in worry.

Andre shook his head.

“I gotta clear my head, so I’ll rather walk.”

“Right, okay,” Semir nodded, looking away.

“I guess we’ll have to postpone dinner,” Andre said after a short moment and honestly, if he hadn’t mentioned it, Semir would have had completely forgotten about it.

“I don’t think either of us has an appetite after today.” He agreed with a small smile. “But I’m holding you to it still.”

At last, there was a smile on Andre’s lips.

“That’s good,” he said and opened the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Semir nodded in his direction.

“Take care.”

With that, Andre shut the door, waved, and left.

Semir pressed his head into the headrest and closed his eyes. How the hell were they going to sort this out?

\-----

When he arrived to work the next morning, Andrea pulled him aside before he made it to his office. He was about to ask her what was going on when the Beta pointed towards Engelhardt’s office.

“There’s a guy that’s here because of Andre, I went in there to bring the chief some paperwork and I overheard him saying that they’ve got autopsy report on the kid.” She told him.

Semir frowned, well, looking at the man it didn’t look like that news would be good for them, Kinderman appeared way too smug to be bringing them news of Andre’s innocence and the death being purely accidental.

“Did you hear him say what the results were?” He asked.

“No,” she shook her head,” but the chief didn’t look too happy, I’m worried about Andre.” She sighed.

Semir nodded, it was apparent that Kinderman was dead set on dragging his partner down and if the autopsy confirmed that the guy’s death was caused by a blow, it’d be difficult to defend that, still, Andre hasn’t told him anything about what occurred back then and he really needed to talk to him.

It was a little bit disappointing that Andre didn’t confide in him straight away with the direction they’ve been going.

Soon, Andre arrived and once Engelhardt spotted him, she stepped out of her office and called him over. Semir noticed the way the other officers were looking at his partner as he walked past them, the uncertainty and judgment on their faces irritated him, he knew Andre was innocent.

“Do you think he really killed a kid?”

Semir glanced in the direction of the quiet conversation, a couple of officers peeked out of the cafeteria once Andre walked past.

“I don’t know,” the other officer replied,” but I heard stories of Alphas just snapping suddenly and becoming violent at anyone near them.”

“I knew it was a bad idea to let an Alpha on our team, it was only a matter of time before it became trouble.”

Semir frowned and bit back a comment he might regret.

As Andre walked past him, Semir offered his partner a reassuring smile and the Alpha reached out, squeezing his arm gently and continuing to the chief’s office.

\-----

Andre opened the door and Engelhardt greeted him with a smile.

“Mr.Fux, this is detective Kinderman, you’re acquainted already I’m sure.”

Kinderman turned to face the Alpha from where he stood by the window.

“We’ve received preliminary results of the autopsy.” He stated with a brief smirk.

Andre stared at the man with no expression, he wouldn’t give him the pleasure of showing any sign of anxiety.

“What did he die of then?” He inquired.

Kinderman looked down on the report laid out on the table.

“They haven’t found any obvious organic substance or genetic disability, his chest had marks of external injuries from a violent attack. The cause of death was cardiac arrest.” Kinderman looked up at Andre with a bizarrely pleased expression and the Alpha wanted to punch him so bad despite how much worse would it look for him.”That means the public prosecutor will begin an investigation against you in the suspicion of third-degree murder, manslaughter.”

“What nonsense,” Andre huffed and moved from the door towards Kinderman, glaring at the man in disgust,” I barely touched him.” He said as he stopped right beside the other man.

“You’ve said that before,” Kinderman retorted and glanced back at the paper,” and that he attacked you first, but as a teacher of karate you should be able to control yourself and not hit a child when it strikes you.” He poked a finger into Andre’s chest accusatively.

“What the hell are you talking about? I didn’t hurt him.” Andre hissed, getting in the man’s face.

“I’ve heard rumors about you,” Kinderman hissed back,” that you can’t control yourself.”

“Oh really?” Andre exclaimed.”Who says that then, huh?!”

“Mr.Kinderman, if you’re going to evaluate Mr.Fux’s behavior then do be so kind and follow the reports from his superiors and not irrelevant rumors.” Engelhardt said calmly while Andre ran a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth like a caged lion.

“Police headquarters agree with me,” Kinderman retorted and turned back to Andre,” Provincial police director decided to temporarily suspend you until the case is resolved.”

he approached the Alpha slowly,” Although there’s nothing to resolve, the guilty party is rather obvious here and if you weren’t stubborn, we could have had this ruled out as a simple accidental killing and the sentence would be much more lenient.”

“Accidental killing?” Andre turned to the man with a snarl and before Engelhardt could do anything, Andre grabbed the detective and slammed him harshly against a wall.”I haven’t done anything to the kid!” He shouted.

“You can’t control yourself, that’s why you hit him with full force!” Kinderman accused, keeping his composure despite the threat in front of him.

Andre released him and made a full turn and Kinderman winced when a fist swung at him but only barely stopped in front of him.”That’s how I hit him, did that hurt?!” Andre yelled and slammed his fist into a nearby cabinet, the wood breaking into pieces under the intense force.”And this is how it looks if I hit for real, is that enough for you?!”

Engelhardt bit back a smile and looked up at her furious officer.

“Thank you for that demonstration, Mr.Fux, but I don¨t think that’ll convince our colleague here,” she said and then turned to Kinderman,” he obviously already formed his own opinion.”

“I’m simply following the facts,” Kinderman smirked and moved towards the door,” and the facts are that your officer killed the young man.”

“Leave.” Engelhardt ordered.

Kinderman snorted and walked out without another word. Engelhardt shut the door behind him and turned back to Andre who was leaning against the ruined cabinet.

“As much as I hate to do this, I’ll have to take your gun and your badge until this is settled.” She told him.

Andre sighed and nodded, walking over to her desk and tossing his gun and badge on it.

“I’ve appealed your suspension already.” She said then, Andre smiled a little then.

“Thanks.”

As he exited the office, Engelhardt called Andrea over.

“What is it?” the secretary asked.

“Can you please order a new cabinet for my office?”

\-----

When his partner moved towards the exit instead of their office, Semir rushed after him and ignored the looks the other officers were throwing in their direction.

“Andre, where are you going?!” The Turk called after his partner, making him pause in front of the door.

When the Alpha turned to look at him, Semir saw the stress practically oozing out of him.

“Home, I got suspended,” Andre said simply. “Actually, do you have my car keys?”

“Hold on, you’re not just seriously going to go home, are you?” Semir asked disbelievingly.

“What else am I supposed to do?” Andre frowned.

Semir rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, well he didn’t really know himself, this was a tough situation.

“Don’t you want to go for a coffee at least?” He suggested helplessly, he needed some time to think of something.

Andre seemed to ponder over it.

“Maybe we can figure something out if you tell me about it.” Semir continued, he didn’t just want to leave his partner hanging.

“You think you can do anything about this mess?” Andre pointed out.

“Even if I can’t, we skipped dinner, so at the very least we’ll have a coffee.” Semir smiled.

Andre snorted at that.

“True, alright.”

\------

They went to their favorite diner near the station and sat down by the window. Andre hasn’t really said much on the way there and Semir’s worry only increased.

“We’ve gotta figure out what else could possibly kill the guy if not your hit-” 

“I didn’t kill him.” Andre immediately defended.

Semir frowned and stirred his coffee.

“I didn’t say that and neither do I believe it, I thought I made it clear by now.” He said.”How long was Olaf attending your classes?”

“Three months,” Andre replied and took his drink.

“Was he violent at any point? Ever showed aggression towards the other students?” Semir continued. Andre shook his head.

“I’d kick him out immediately if he did that.”

“So a kid that was completely fine the entire time suddenly attacks you out of nowhere and dies, something doesn’t sit right with me on that.” 

“Forensics found nothing in the body,” Andre shrugged.

“Maybe they weren’t looking for the right thing.” Semir offered.

The Alpha looked at him curiously.

“You think?”

Semir nodded.

“Unreasonable aggression that ends in a cardiac arrest, that doesn’t sound like a natural death to me. There’s gotta be more behind this.”

Andre hmmed in thought and a small smile appeared on his lips.

“Nice interrogation, better than yesterday.”

Semir looked up in confusion and at Andre’s knowing smile, he chuckled.

“Well, you are not slamming me against a wall, so that’s an improvement since earlier today.”

Andre looked at him with amusement.

“I’d have that dinner first before heading in that direction with you.”

The Turk cleared his throat and looked away.

“Right, well….” he stood up quickly.”Let’s pay a visit to the morgue then, shall we?”

\------

The morgue was fortunately empty for the most part. Andre and Semir found the desired floor without anyone questioning them unnecessarily, Semir looked around the preparation room until he spotted someone standing by a sink and washing their hands. He glanced at his partner, smiling reassuringly when Andre returned an uncertain look, and approached the person.

“Good day,” he chirped and the doctor looked at the two of them through a mirror in front of him.

“Hello, do you need anything?”

Andre walked over to one of the bodies and checked the tag on its foot while Semir turned his attention to the doctor.

“Is detective Kinderman here?”

“He wasn’t here at all, we only phoned.” The doctor explained and dried his hands with a towel.

“Then we didn’t understand each other,” Semir sighed,” we were supposed to meet up here.”

Andre’s smirk at his partner’s skillful lying was hidden as he kept his back to the duo, pretending to be awfully interested in reading the various tags.

“Well, since we’re here,” he exhaled and turned around at last when the doctor walked past them,” do you still have the autopsy report of Mr.Viegand?” 

The doctor nodded somewhere behind them.

“It’s on the table.”

Semir spotted the pile of documents and smiled.

“Thank you!” He called out and walked over to pick them up. While he read through them, Andre moved to stand next to him, pretending to look around the place while he kept an eye on the doctor, he didn’t seem to suspect anything yet.

“Excuse me,” Semir said after a moment,” in the report you say the cause of death was a cardiac arrest,” he traced his finger down the document,” but you state here that evidence is missing, meaning swelling and other….”

“Because he died before any swelling could develop,” the doctor smiled and winked. Andre’s brow furrowed, but he remained silent.

“Ah, I see.” Semir acknowledged and continued to read through the report.

“So it’s not possible to determine how strong was the impact on his chest?” Andre asked.

“What else would he die of? We haven’t found any traces of drugs and the hit was strong enough to kill him-” the doctor reasoned.

Andre turned to face Semir and swore under his breath.

“This is unbelievable…there’s no way-” he stopped himself when he caught a familiar scent. He didn’t say anything to his partner’s questioning look and turned on his heels to face the entrance just as Kinderman entered the room.

When he spotted the duo, his neutral expression immediately changed to one of disgust and his pace quickened, Andre noticed the man wasn’t looking at him and realized that Semir was still holding the autopsy report in his hands.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kinderman snarled and Andre stepped in his way before he could approach his partner. The two Alphas stared each other down, their scents mutually spreading through the room in an unspoken challenge.

“Who are these people, Kinderman?” The doctor asked.

“That’s the perpetrator,” Kinderman hissed and looked over his shoulder at Semir,” what’s that Fux, you got yourself an accomplice now?”

Semir moved behind Andre and the Alpha held his hand out to push him back.

“If you want to see the report then wait until your lawyer receives it and don’t try to make any dirty moves here,” Kinderman warned while Andre stared him down.

“Couldn’t there have been another cause of death?” Semir asked behind his partner.

“You shut the hell up, I should report you for assisting-” Kinderman paused when the musky scent hit his nostrils as the intimidation in the Alpha before him suddenly rose. He looked from the smaller man to Fux and the way he was effectively trying to block his view. It didn’t escape his notice that Fux was being unusually protective of his companion, he’d seen the smaller man at the station earlier that day and paid him no mind, it was just another Beta.

But this was unusual….

“Just let them examine the dead man one more time, we can all be wrong sometimes!” Semir pressed on.

“We’re never wrong.” Kinderman shot back and made a step forward only to be forced back when Andre copied his move. He knew that the detective wouldn’t hurt Semir, but still, the Alpha within him wouldn’t let that bastard anywhere in his partner’s proximity. He realized he was being pretty odd, but he really couldn’t help it.

Andre turned to Semir while Kinderman ranted on and his partner shook his head and lowered his gaze. Let’s just go, it’s not worth it.

The Alpha bit back an unhappy growl and turned back to Kinderman, regaining his composure.

“Relax, Kinderman, we were only asking,” he said and reached behind to grab Semir’s arm motioning for him to come along. Semir, fortunately, followed without any more comments and Andre stopped by the exit, glancing at the doctor and Kinderman talking in low angry voices, he noticed a key hanging on a wall and using their distraction to his advantage, grabbed it and wordlessly slipped it into Semir’s hand, his partner hid it in his pocket and they left.

\------

Semir walked up the stairs looking for an apartment, he got the list of names of Andre’s students and picked a couple at random to question, he came to a stop in front of the door he was looking for and knocked.

A young man with a buzzcut opened and Semir took out his badge.

“Good day, Gerkhan from highway police, I’m looking for a man named Jaeger Brantsted, is he at home?”

The man eyed him warily and turned around, walking back inside the apartment, Semir took that as an invitation to be let in and followed him.  
“Jaeger! Some cop is asking for you,” the man called out and Semir observed a young blonde guy walk out of a room, he threw his hoodie on and pointed a dirty look in his direction, they truly made it known they didn’t want him there.

“What is it now?” Jaeger snapped and stalked towards the duo.”I’ve already said all I knew.”

“Well, there are couple of inconsistencies I’d like to talk to you about.” Semir smiled politely. The other man wasn’t happy with his reasoning though.

“What inconsistencies? One cop says everything is clear and the other says he’s got inconsistencies, make up your fucking mind.”

Semir walked around the intimidated man and looked at Jaeger.

“You¨ve been good friends with Olaf, right? You both knew him well enough.” he pointed at each of them. They looked at each other in irritation.

“Yeah we did, why?” Jaeger shrugged.

“Right, did he take anything?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jaeger’s friend snapped again and Semir internally rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, did he take LSD, ecstasy, heroin? You know exactly what I mean.” Semir exhaled in frustration.

When neither of them answered and only stared at him like he was insane, Semir continued on.

“Why was he so aggressive, then?”

“He just was.” The other man snapped and Jaeger nodded along.

“So he had anger outbursts often?” Semir pointed out.

“Well…” Jaeger started and Semir looked at the young man in intrigue,” he was a bit mental lately...so what? It can happen to anybody!”

“Hold on a moment, so he wasn’t like this before?” Semir asked.

“Olaf was just Olaf, he was always like this, got it? And then that fucking pig killed him!” The other man got in the Turk’s personal space, crowding him. Semir found himself turning away, looking down without meaning to and he cursed inwardly. The suppressants were starting to wear off and his natural instinct was beginning to kick off. He forced himself to look at the man right in his face.

“That’s not conclusive, he couldn’t die after being punched, there must be other reason for his death,” Semir argued calmly, slowly regaining control over his resurfacing nature.

“Nice, here we go!” The man shouted and slammed his fist into a nearby wall,” that pig didn’t do it, Olaf offed himself then, right? That’s what you’re sayin’?!”

“That’s not what I said,” Semir argued with a frown.

It was apparent he wouldn’t get anything out of them.

\--------------

“I’d like to help you Semir, but I’d need to see the report first,” the doctor said and set his drink aside. 

“Of course -” Semir opened his mouth.

“There’s only what they need in that report, not what actually happened.”Andre hissed, leaning over Semir’s shoulder from where he was pacing around the table. Semir squeezed his partner’s hand reassuringly and Andre pulled away with an irritated exhale, resuming his pacing.

“And they refuse to look at the body again?” The doctor inquired. Semir nodded.

“Unfortunately yes…” he raised his eyes to his pacing partner and grabbed his arm, gently squeezing his wrist,” Andre, sit down please.”

The Alpha halted his pacing, looking at the duo staring at him worriedly.

“Right, yeah-” he sat down beside his partner as Semir ran his thumb over his skin in comfort before turning his attention back to the doctor.

“We need your help Walter, there’s something more behind this.” He urged and looked around.”That kid died under suspicious circumstances, but nobody wants to talk. They’re dead set on blaming Andre for this.”

“Do you realize that I could get into trouble for this?” Walter whispered, but Semir’s determined look didn’t falter, he sighed.”How am I even supposed to get to the body? Do you want to steal it?”

“I’ll take you there,” Semir whispered back. Andre looked at his partner.

“You’ll get in trouble too.” Walter pointed out.

Semir let out a humorless laugh.

“I’ve had so many that it really doesn’t matter anymore.”

Walter looked at the two officers staring at him expectantly and sighed.

“Alright, when?”

Semir smiled at Andre and then leaned closer to Walter.

“Tonight at nine, nobody should be there by then.”

“Okay, I’ve got to go now, I’ll see you then.” Walter acknowledged and stood up. Semir smiled at his friend gratefully and turned to Andre.

“I’ll have to head out as well, Andrea called earlier that Engelhardt wanted to speak to me,” he paused at his partner’s trouble expression,” what’s wrong?” Semir asked.

The look Andre gave him was unreadable to him and for a moment Semir was worried that he might be pushing this too far, maybe his partner could be worried this might end up being worse with his intervention-

“Did you believe from the start that I didn’t kill Olaf?” 

The sincereness of the question surprised him and he found himself staring at his partner wordlessly. Andre waited patiently, observing him the entire time and preparing himself for whatever would be the answer, it was true that he wasn’t making things easier for himself so far and could have probably reacted better when Kinderman confronted him at the station, but it was too late to dwell on that.

“Of course I did,” Semir said finally with a smile.

“Because we’re partners or because we were going to sleep together?” Andre asked and immediately regretted it because Semir’s smile fell.

“Is that all you think this is about?” His partner asked hurtfully. Andre didn’t reply and looked away, he didn’t know what to say. He did start this out of curiosity, but Semir’s reaction indicated that the Omega seemed to be expecting a lot more.

Before he could think of a reply to come up with, Semir sighed and stood up.

“I really have to go, Andre. I’ll call you later if Walter finds anything, okay?”

Andre grabbed his wrist before he left and the Omega looked at him expectantly.

“Thanks, Semir, I appreciate it, really,” Andre said honestly.

Semir glanced at where the Alpha was holding his hand and bit the inside of his cheek, nodding.

“We’ll sort it out.” He promised quietly and pulled away, at last, Andre only releasing him when he moved out of reach.

He watched his partner leave with a sigh, up until now he figured Semir knew that he wasn’t really anticipating anything to come out of their dates other than sex, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he was becoming probably more attached to his smaller companion than he expected.

\-----

Unger watched as the smaller man stood up and left and at last, leaving Fux sitting at the table alone. He carefully observed the officer, pushing his sunglasses down just a bit as Andre stood up and walked over to the counter to pay for the drinks. Taking that opportunity, Unger smoothly moved out of his seat and took the several steps that separated him from Fux’s table, with one quick look around, he dropped a small pill into the apple cider still on the table and watched it sizzle until it fully dissolved, smiling to himself, Unger moved past the table and outside the diner before Fux returned to his seat and Unger watched as the officer took the drink in his hand and downed it in one gulp.

He smirked.

I got you now.

\------

Andrea glanced up from her seat when Semir walked through the door and closed it behind him.

“How did it go?” She asked.

He sighed.

“Not great, I figured it wouldn’t be easy with Olaf’s friends, but they genuinely hold a grudge against Andre, hard to say if they had anything to do with what happened.”

Andrea pursed her lips.

“How’s Andre holding up? It’s gotta be difficult for him.”

Semir nodded.

“It is, but I know he didn’t do it.”

“Not a lot of people here seem to be of the same opinion,” she glanced out of the window at the gossiping officers in the next room.

“He’s an Alpha, it’s easy to assume he’d assault another person without provocation when it’s in their nature to be aggressive,” Semir walked over to her table and sat on the edge of it, looking at her screen, “did you find anything on the other students? Anyone standing out in particular?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary for a bunch of teenagers, there’s a handful of reports of public disturbances and petty theft, nothing related to drug possession, they’re all clean.” She showed him through the various files and looked up at him while he studied it.

“Engelhardt said you were at the scene first,” the secretary said after a quiet moment.

“I was yeah,” Semir agreed while his eyes were still fixed on the computer screen and he took it upon himself to click through the profiles.

Andrea nodded and chewed on her lower lip.

“You like him, don’t you?”

Semir paused in reading and looked at her, puzzlement on his face.

“What brought this on, Andrea?” He asked genuinely.

“Nothing really,” she shrugged,” I just noticed you weren’t really talking to me much anymore as you used to. I noticed the way you stare at him, I don’t know why wouldn’t you just tell me straight up.”

Semir blinked and pushed himself off the desk.

“He’s my partner, of course, I’m going to be talking to him a lot-”

“Don’t get me wrong, Semir,” she stopped him before he could continue,” I don’t mind if you have a thing with Andre, I just wish you told me right away, so things wouldn’t have to be awkward between us.” 

“Well, I’m sorry Andrea, but I don’t even know where I stand with him right now, so I can hardly tell you anything…”

Just then Engelhardt entered the room and both of them looked up. She crossed her arms and gave Semir a judgmental look.

“Nice seeing you here Gerkhan,” she then looked at Andrea,” I just received an official complaint about one of my men interrupting investigation of certain detective Kinderman, it should come through fax.”

Andrea shifted her look to Semir in puzzlement.

“Fax? Which fax?”

He shrugged.

Engelhardt smirked and rolled her eyes.

“Gerkhan do me a favour and don’t get yourself caught snooping around in cases that don’t belong to our district.”

He nodded guiltily.

“I promise I won’t get caught again.” He promised.

“And Andrea, please bring me the fax...if it arrives, yes?” 

Andrea nodded and Engelhardt left the room. Andrea reached over Semir and grabbed a paper from the fax machine that Semir hadn’t even noticed was laying there.

“Bring it to her if it arrives, well then…” she smirked at Semir and ripped the paper in half,” I guess it didn’t arrive after all.”

Semir looked at her in surprise.

“You do realize you’ll get in so much trouble for this?” He pointed out, but a smile was already spreading on his lips.

“Will I?” She asked innocently and crumpled up the torn document.

Semir chuckled and leaned in, kissing her on the cheek.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t get any ideas, I’m doing this for Andre too.” she straightened up in the chair and returned to her work.

“Our prince charming,” Semir said with a smile.

“You mean yours,” she said, giving him a side-eye and the blush that appeared on the Turk’s face was unmistakable.

\-------

Unger entered a bar later that evening and spotted the familiar faces of Fux’s students, they were shouting about and clearly riled up, good, he thought.

“Can you believe that shit? They doubt that the fucking pig did it, we all saw it!” One shouted and the rest hollered in agreement.

Unger took his opportunity to stir the hive further.

“Didn’t I tell you this would happen?” He said and made them all turn their attention to him. “I did, didn’t I? And that’s exactly what happened, in the end, he’s gonna get out of this scot-free.”

“What can you do against pigs anyway?” One of them shouted.”You can’t do anything, they get their way.”

Unger walked up to one of them and snarled.

“You can end him.”

His friend got in his face at the implications.

“Kill a cop? Are you insane?!”

“Oh, but no,” Unger argued calmly,” it would be a fair fight, man against a man, two enter, one leaves.”

“But he’s got a black belt,” one pointed out,” and he’s an Alpha, what the hell are you thinking, dude? Who would have the balls to face him?”

“I would,” Unger stated. “Olaf was my friend and you were his, we won’t let him get away with this.”

The youngsters exchanged hopeful looks and soon the room burst in cheerful hollering, Unger smirked.

\-----

As planned, Semir met up with Walter in front of the morgue later that night and with ease, the duo managed to sneak inside.

While Walter examined the body, Semir kept an eye out on anyone possibly coming in until eventually, his friend called him over.

“Listen,” Walter said while staring under the microscope,” was that boy professional athlete?”

Semir stood behind him then and watched him observe the sample curiously.

“Not as far as I know, did you find anything?”

“Only red blood cells,” Walter said.

“That’s great, but everyone has those,” Semir sighed and began to pace back and forth.

Walter pulled away from the microscope to look at Semir seriously.

“He’s got too many.”

Semir paused.

“And that’s deadly?”

“It’s not dangerous,” Walter shook his head,” that’s why I’m not blaming my colleague for leaving this without notice.”

“Right, what does that mean to you then?” Semir pressed on, curious now.

“Hmm,” Walter rubbed his chin in thought,” high level of red blood cells, excessive energy, heightened aggression, overestimation of strength….it sounds like he had a particular substance in him, in short EPO, it’s a synthetic drug.”

Semir moved away from him and walked over to Olaf’s body.

“So if he took this drug, EPO, could he die from it?” He asked.

“Certainly” Walter agreed.

Semir took out his phone and dialed Andre, but after several rings and his partner still not answering, Semir exhaled in frustration and shoved the phone back in his pocket. “Goddamn it, I can’t reach him…” he muttered to himself.

“There’s a small issue with this, however,” Walter began and Semir turned around.

“What?”

“EPO can only be injected, but I found no traces of puncture on the body.”

Semir walked over to his friend.

“Isn’t it possible he swallowed it?” 

“It would have to be a different substance with the same effect, the main issue is that EPO is practically untraceable,” Walter explained.

“What? And how does it work? What does it do?” Semir pressed on.

“It strengthens energy, increases self-confidence, supports the creation of red blood cells and under a lot of pressure increases the probability of cardiac arrest by 100%”

Semir exhaled sharply and glanced at the dead body.

\------

The next morning Unger returned to the diner and just as he expected, Fux was at the table again, with his suspension it was apparent he wouldn’t have much to do. Unger spotted the apple cider on the counter and moved to sit there, taking the opportunity of the server having her back turned and dropping another pill inside the drink, watching it sizzle with a pleasing smile.

Moments later the server took the apple cider along with other ordered drinks and without noticing anything, carried it over to the cop’s table. Unger waited patiently, he knew Fux wouldn’t notice anything.

“Finally,” Unger heard the cop grumble behind him, soon followed by an audible sound of disgust.

“That cider tastes weird.”

“Come now, Andre.” The server sighed,” First coffee and now the cider? You drink it every day!”

“It leaves a bad taste in my mouth,” Fux complained offhandedly.

“What’s wrong with you lately? You’re kind of-” The server sat down on the seat opposite of him.

“What?” Fux snapped.

“...Irritated.” She hissed.”I get it, you’re stressed out, but do me a favor and stop getting on my nerves, will you?”

He let out a loud annoyed exhale.

“Right, sorry then.”

Unger heard the server huff in frustration and move away from the table, he turned around slightly to get a better look on Fux and saw him take another drink of the cider, grimacing in disgust afterward.

Good, good, keep it up. Unger thought with a smile and stood up from his seat.

\-------

By the time Andre made it to the gym, he was already in a bad mood, Semir hadn’t called him at all like he promised he would and Andre felt like crap since the morning, everyone was getting on his nerves, so he figured he’d vent some of the frustration now during the exercise.

However, when he entered the class, none of the students stood up upon seeing him. Still, he bowed in greeting and shut the door behind him.

“Sorry that I’m a bit late, today’s schedule will be a duel. We all need some proper training.”

He felt droplets of sweat already running down his face, despite not doing anything physical yet and while he grabbed a nearby towel to wipe down his face, he heard a shuffling sound and as he looked up, the entire class moved to stand up and headed for the door, all of the guys staring at him wordlessly before leaving.

Andre watched them with disbelief but soon felt rage bubbling up within him. So that’s how they would treat him now after everything he’s done for them? After all the shit he tolerated, what he put up with?

He swung his fist at a nearby punching bag, sending it swinging wildly, and breathed hard.

He was so fed up with them, with everybody.

God, he felt like shit.

\-----

“Well, that mixture is not under drugs,” Andrea said after another unsuccessful search.

“It has to be somewhere,” Semir pressed on and hovered over her.”What about state criminal department?”

“I’m working on it, give me a minute,” the secretary frowned,” ah, well, would you look at that, interesting.”

Semir perked up with curiosity.

“What is it?”

“There’s something in the state department’s files, but it’s locked from regular members.”

“Okay, that’s not an issue, we’ll request it,” Semir said.

Andrea smirked.

“I said regular members,” she said and typed away until the file opened up for her.

“You’re gonna get caught for all that pirating one day,” Semir chuckled in disbelief.

“There would be no fun without a little bit of risk,” she argued.”Oh wow, look.”

Semir leaned over her shoulder and looked at the screen.

“Two deaths after consumption of EPO.”

“Can you find out where it was?” Semir asked.

“Mhm…” she muttered and typed away on her keyboard until a result popped up.”House of Fritz Bauer.”

“That’s a prison,” Semir murmured.

The two exchanged a look.

\-------

Semir arrived at the prison an hour later, he knew time was ticking with Kinderman already working on putting the case to the court, he had to act fast.

He left his gun and his phone at the storage and one of the guards guided him towards the director’s office.

His thoughts were interrupted when a powerful scent hit his nostrils and he wavered dangerously, the guard halted and shot his hand out to support him.

“Are you alright, sir?” The guard asked, looking at him worriedly when Semir’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I’m..I’m okay,” he gasped and his hand automatically moved to his face as his heart beat like a drum within his chest. Realization struck him like an avalanche.

Alphas.

He was surrounded by the smell of Alphas. He could actually smell them.

The suppressants wore off at last and Semir swore inwardly, he completely forgot about it. Taking a shaky breath he willed his senses down until the scent became somewhat bearable, he couldn’t really do much about it and knew he’d have to bear it, but at the very least his own scent wouldn’t rile them up further now that he regained control of it.

He felt the guard’s odd look on him and straightened up, doing his best to ignore the absolute stench of Alphas suffocating him.

“Keep going please, I’m fine.”

He prayed that the guard didn’t catch his scent, but Semir couldn’t tell whether he was an Alpha or not, the scent was so overwhelming it completely crippled his sense of surrounding.

Fortunately, the guard only gave him a raised eyebrow and kept walking.

\------

“Yeah, your colleague told us to call if we got something, but I couldn’t reach him, I got your number from Jaeger...yeah”

Unger watched as one of the teens phoned Fux, throwing him a questioning look.

“He’s asking if it’s about the drugs, what should I say?” the kid hissed, covering the speaker with his hand.

“Yes!” Unger shot back.

“Uh..yeah, sure.” the kid continued with the call,”but I’ll tell you more about it in person, I’ll tell you where we’ll meet up.” he grinned at Unger.

It was all going according to plan.

\------

“How did you gain access to that information?” director Frankenbach moved from his desk towards the window, glancing at the officer anxiously.

“That’s not important right now, is it?” Semir argued.”Two men died in your prison after digesting EPO, is that right?”

The director sighed.

“You know,” he said,” in order to run this place, one has to have a really sharp elbow. Do you know what people here want the most?”

“No.”

“Not porn, alcohol or drugs,” Frankenbach listed,” but spots in the gym! Who doesn’t have it will use other means available.”

“With the help of EPO?” Semir asked.

“Naturally.” The director affirmed.

“Do you know how it got here?”

Frankenbach flipped through his paperwork idly.

“I’m almost certain it was created here, in prison.” He reached over for his cup of coffee and took a sip, returning to his desk,” we used to have a doctor here couple years back, Zicmann I think.”

“What about it?” Semir shrugged. “Did he make it?”

“He was a chemist,” Frankenbach explained and Semir nodded in understanding,” and since he got out, we had no issues with EPO.”

“He’s out?” Semir looked away in thought. “So he could be selling EPO in that case.”

Frankenbach let out a short laugh.

“I don’t think he’s selling anything.”

“Why?” Semir queried, confused.

“He and his little garden-house blew up yesterday, he built a laboratory there.”

“Ah,” the Turk sighed in disappointment, but quickly realized something ”You said yesterday?”

“Zicmann was alone, but he never sold anything, someone else was doing it for him, a man named Unger. It was some type of unofficial contract. He’d get the profit and keep all the other prisoners away from Zicmann.”

“Unger?” Semir asked.

“Yes, do you know him?”

Semir nodded.

“He’s a psychopath, my partner locked him up once, but that was a long time ago.” He explained and Frankenbach reached over for a file.”He used to shoot at cars from a bridge on the highway.”

“Well, I shouldn’t be saying this.” Frankenbach moved from his table,”I’d be really glad if I never saw him come back here again. Since he escaped it’s been a lot calmer-”

“What? Unger escaped?!” Semir exclaimed in shock.

“Two weeks ago, you didn’t know about it?” Frankenbach said calmly. “He’s on the countrywide watchlist.”

“No, I didn’t know about it!” Semir snatched the file out of Frankenbach’s hands and saw the familiar photo.

He left the director’s office shortly after and when the guard returned his gun and his phone and Semir went to call his partner with the news, he noticed he had a voice message from an unknown number.

Without giving it much thought, he played the message and reloaded his gun that the guard disarmed before.

“ _Hey Semir, it’s me, your partner Andre Fux, in case you forgot about me already_ ,” Semir rolled his eyes and chuckled as he listened on,” _not sure why do you have a phone when you don’t turn it on, I’ve been trying to call you since yesterday_ ,” there was a brief pause and Semir almost pulled away thinking the voice message was finished, but then he heard a sigh and his partner’s voice resume,” _I really hope you’re not avoiding me because of what I said the other day, you know I didn’t mean it like that and well, if you don’t, then I’m telling you now; I didn’t mean it, alright? The other night it was supposed to be a proper date, do you seriously think I’d take you out to an expensive restaurant if I just wanted to sleep with you? Come on-_ ” Semir felt a smile spreading across his face and noting the guard looking at him oddly then, he turned around and headed out of the door before he started blushing like a teenager in front of complete strangers. “ _Well anyway, why I called you, Olaf’s friends contacted me a while ago, they wanted to meet up to give me some information on drugs they thought he might have taken, so yeah...I’m heading there right now. I’m at a phone booth 44982401, I’m gonna wait for five minutes for you to call back, then I’m going, alright?_ ” Semir froze halfway through the door and shifted the phone to his other ear and raised his hand to check his watch. It was well over five minutes since he left the office, even longer since he received the voice message.

“Shit”

Andre’s message ended there and Semir quickly dialed Andrea.

“It’s Semir, I urgently need an address of one phone booth, the number is...hold on...44982401...thank you.”

\-------

Andre slowly opened the door to the warehouse he was directed to, at first he only poked his head in and when he saw the place was deserted, he took several cautious steps inside.

“Danny?” He called out carefully, looking around.

He still felt like utter crap and his senses weren’t cooperating with him as well as he’d want them to, he was struggling with recognizing a threat compared to a regular scent and right now, he couldn’t smell anything and that, despite the obvious emptiness of the warehouse, worried him. He could feel the sweat drops running down his forehead again and wiped at them angrily, why was he so damn hot all the time?

“Danny!” He called out again and kicked at a nearby empty can, sending it clanking across the room and falling through a nearby hole in the ground. He stopped right before it and stared down.

“I’m here.” He heard a voice and at last, Danny walked from behind some of the junk to meet him.

Andre jumped over the gap and approached him.

“What is this about then?” He asked impatiently.

But Danny said nothing and simply stared at him, Andre opened his mouth to ask him what was going on, but he was interrupted by the crashing sound of furniture being kicked over and he saw other guys appear one by one from their hiding spots, he cursed inwardly. Of course, this was a damn trap.

They approached him simultaneously until he found himself surrounded by a circle of youths he spent training for the past several months, all staring at him with agitation and each clutching a weapon in their hand.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Andre growled and despite the nauseating feeling spreading through his veins, his pheromones spread through the room like wildfire.

“You’re a dirty cop, you killed our friend,” Danny spat,” you’ll pay for that.”

Andre frowned and glared at each of the youths wielding a weapon and pointing it at him.

“And what are you going to do?” He challenged, turning his fevering stare to Danny once more,” kill me?” 

His lack of fear must have unnerved Danny, the youth took a cautious step back.

“You’ll get a fair chance, which Olaf didn’t.”

“Excuse me if I laugh,” Andre snarled and in two quick steps got right up to Danny and grabbed him by the jacket, shoving him back,” who do you think you are, you little punk?!”

“Leave me alone!” Danny shouted and backed away.

“I thought you wanted to fight, or are you too scared?” Andre challenged him, ignoring as another drop of sweat rolled down his temple.

He was so damn hot.

“I’m not going to fight you,” Danny hissed.

“Then who is?” Andre pressed on, agitated.

When all of them turned their gaze to a corner, Andre followed in their example and his eyes fell on a familiar face.

“Hello Fux,” The blond man walked out of his hiding and cracked his knuckles.

Andre stared at him for a minute as fuzzy memories flooded back, he frowned.

“Unger?” He muttered in disbelief, wasn’t he locked up? What the hell was going on?

\-----

Semir’s phone rang while he drove down a street and he accepted the call.

“Yes?”

“It’s Andrea, I found that address you were asking about, it’s at Adolf Henikestrasse, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“I’ll explain it later, please send reinforcements to that address, they’re trying to lure Andre into a trap.” Semir briefly explained and despite Andrea’s confused voice, quickly ended the call and stepped on the gas, praying he’d get there in time.

\----

“Nice to see you, Fux!” Unger shouted and took off his shirt as the two men circled each other like two predators.

“What the hell are you doing here, Unger? Aren’t you supposed to be rotting in jail?” Andre stared the man down and followed his example, taking his own shirt off.

“I was in jail,” Unger affirmed, “ but now I’m here, so shut up and fight me.”

Not giving Andre a chance to get ready, Unger launched his attack and hit the other Alpha square in the chest, sending him tumbling back into the crowd of cheering youths. Andre spat on the ground and rolled his shoulders.

Within another second, the fight began.

The two Alphas became lost to their surroundings and the warehouse filled with feral snarls and growls as two humans disappeared in the shadow of their own inner beast, letting it rip it’s way out with each punch and kick thrown at one another. The teenagers slowly backed away, unnerved at the animosity presented before them. For a while, it seemed like Andre was holding up just fine as he deflected nearly every and each of Unger’s punches, but soon the Alpha’s reaction began to falter and he behaved oddly dazed, his reactions delayed, giving Unger the free hand at landing his merciless punches at the now incapacitated man.

“Enough!” Came a shout from the opposite side of the warehouse and everyone’s gaze turned towards it.

Semir froze midstep when he saw Andre on the ground, bleeding profusely from how severely his face was beaten, the Omega clutched his gun in his hand tightly and lifted his shocked gaze from his partner to his attacker.

“Get rid of him, go!” Unger shouted and the teenagers clumsily began to move, collectively running towards Semir while he trained his gun on Unger.

“Stop it Unger, reinforcements are already on their way!” Semir shouted, but quickly he found himself restrained as the group of teenagers all jumped on him and wrestled the gun out of his hand.

“Let go of me, can’t you see what he’s doing?!” He cried desperately as Unger grabbed Andre by the hair and dragged him across the ground while the Alpha resisted weakly, the drug was already running through his system at full force.”This is how he killed Olaf, he’s going to do the same to Andre! Let me go!” Semir pleaded, watching the horror unfold before him with wide eyes.

Unger continued his relentless assault even as Andre’s resistance completely stopped and the Alpha now remained laying in the spot where Unger dragged him to.

“What the hell are you talking about?” One of the teenagers spat behind Semir and he felt their hold ease with uncertainty.

“You’re helping a murderer,” Semir hissed and upon seeing Unger grab a nearby metal rod, he twisted out of the hold they had against him, he felt his pheromones now running completely wild, there was no stopping it.

**Alpha, that’s enough.**

Unger froze in spot, the metal rod still tightly clutched in his arms as his gaze slowly turned towards the smaller man.

**Enough. Enough. Enough.**

Unger’s eyes widened and he stumbled back as he was with an overwhelming scent.

“What the-”

Before he could form a sentence, the rod was pulled out of his hands and slammed across his back, the Alpha gasped as all air was knocked out of his lungs and he fell to the ground, his senses overloaded.

Semir dropped the rod and crossed over the prone body of the incapacitated Alpha. His eyes immediately fell to Andre, still on his knees and breathing loud and hard. Semir fell to his knees before his partner and looked at him worriedly.

“Andre, oh no…” he bit his lower lip, taking in all the injuries that decorated the Alpha’s body as it convulsed under the drug.

“Can you hear me?” Semir muttered and reached out carefully when his fingers connected with Andre’s skin, the Alpha flinched back and growled, Semir paused and gave his partner a moment.

“It’s me, Andre, it’s just me.” He promised and reached out again and this time, there was no more resistance, and Semir’s hands slowly moved from Andre’s forearms to his shoulders. “It’s going to be okay, you need to calm down big guy.” The Omega muttered soothingly and despite the numerous pairs of eyes staring at them, carefully inched closer to the convulsing Alpha.

Semir’s never seen any Alpha go feral, but he was certain Andre was completely lost to his inner Alpha, the beast still wrestling its invisible enemy, the drug in his system. There was no way to fight it, the only way was to calm down, so Semir did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his hand around Andre’s neck and slowly dragged the Alpha towards him, Andre moving along without any resistance until he was pressed against the crook of his neck.

“It’s going to be okay, let me take care of you,” Semir whispered and closed his eyes as his pheromones slowly began to fill the room. He felt Andre move against him, shifting in the crook of his neck until his nose was pressed against the scenting gland and Semir felt the blood from his facial wounds spreading all over his skin, leaving it sticky and messy as Andre inhaled long and deep and his tense muscles began to loosen until his arms rested limply against his sides and the only thing keeping him upright was Semir’s hands still around his neck, keeping him pressed to his throat, letting him scent.

Eventually, there was a quiet exhale and the powerful musky scent, which nearly made him sick moments ago, eased into a pleasant comforting aura and Semir recognized his partner’s scent at last.

“So that’s how you smell, no wonder everyone was going wild about you,” Semir chuckled quietly and continued to hold him close.

He only got unintelligible mutter in return until Andre’s breath evened out and the Alpha’s eyes closed, finally resting in the comforting embrace of an Omega.

\-----

Sometime later reinforcements finally arrived and Unger was wheeled out of the warehouse, while Andre recovered enough to limp his way out only with the support of Semir and another officer.

One of the paramedics checked him over and treated his split lip and cut to his forehead, but other than that Andre refused to go to the hospital. After all, there was no real need as the drug was mostly out of his system already from the fight. While the paramedic helped Andre to Semir’s car, he turned to the Turk with a smile.

“Pleasure to meet you by the way,”

Semir stared at him quizzically and shook his hand when it was offered.

“Thank you-?”

“I never met an Omega, I was almost thinking you guys were just a myth.”

Oh.

“I see.” He smiled back and eased back his pheromones at last now that Andre was out of danger.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine with you, the drugs should wear off in a couple of hours, as long as he remains calm and rests, he should recover without any issue. Are you his mate?” The paramedic asked.

Semir glanced at Andre in the car and sighed.

“I’m his partner,” he said finally.

The paramedic nodded, likely thinking it was the same thing, and left them alone. Semir climbed in the driver’s seat and turned the engine on. Andre dozed off before they even began the trip home.

Semir had to wake him up again when they finally stopped by Andre’s apartment and with struggle, dragged his heavier partner out of the seat.

“I know you wanna sleep Andre, but you gotta use your legs to make it to the bed, you’re too heavy for me.” Semir huffed as his partner leaned on him far more than he’d like to.

Andre was stuck between semi-consciousness and the world of dreams and Semir felt him press against him in the elevator a bit too tight for it to be accidental.

“What’s that smell…” Andre murmured, turning his head towards him. Semir looked at him curiously.

“What do you mean?”

Andre closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Dunno...smelled it at the warehouse, s’nice though.”

A smile tugged at Semir’s lips.

“What does it smell like?” He asked.

“Nice,” Andre raised both eyebrows without opening his eyes,” spicy, I like it, a bit like apple and cinnamon, but maybe it’s just the drugs messing with me.”

Semir laughed and the elevator came to a stop, he pulled his partner along, much to his protest.

“Come on, you’ll scare other tenants if you fall asleep in the elevator, you look like a walking crime scene.”

When they made it to Andre’s apartment door, Semir had to rummage through his partner’s pockets for the key and during that effort, Andre somehow ended up near his neck again and Semir felt cold air against his skin as his partner slowly inhaled.

“Weird.” He murmured.

“What is?” Semir finally pulled out the keys and did his best to ignore the Alpha now getting increasingly curious near his throat. The drugs seemingly haven’t completely eliminated his scenting ability.

“I can smell it on you.” Andre sighed and a lazy smile spread across his lips. The Turk swallowed and took one quick glance at his partner, debating his next move, but he didn’t really have the heart to just leave Andre on his own now after all that happened, so, he took his hands and pulled him inside the apartment, the Alpha’s gaze now drawn to his, still not entirely there but he saw the cogs beginning to turn in the taller man’s brain.

His heartbeat quickened, this was what he wanted, that’s why he did it those two days ago, yet he was incredibly nervous.

“Could you stop sniffing me like a dog and just cooperate with me for a bit.” He smiled when Andre just stood there and did nothing outside staring at him and breathing heavily.

“I just can’t put my finger on it-” Andre murmured, blinking the sleep away and looking at his partner with a dazed look, becoming slowly more and more aware.”It’s almost like it’s coming off of you.”

That was it.

Semir met his partner’s gaze and knew there was turning back now.

“It is,” he affirmed quietly and his fingers flexed around Andre’s wrist where he still held him, despite his partner being far more aware of his surroundings now than he was moments ago.

The way Andre’s eyes widened despite his obvious tiredness was comical and Semir had to bite back a laugh. The Alpha’s eyes quickly softened though and his gaze very definitely moved to Semir’s neck, a little crease forming on his forehead as he tried to focus on what was he scenting.

“So, back at the warehouse….” Semir felt the hand under his fingers twisting until Andre switched their positions and was now grasping the Omega’s wrist instead, ensuring that Semir wouldn’t pull away, but that wasn’t necessary, Semir didn’t want to pull away.

“I stopped taking suppressants two days ago, you said you wanted to know...so surprise, I suppose.” Semir exhaled and watched his partner carefully.

Andre said nothing, only moved his hold from Semir’s wrist to his bicep, clutching it probably tighter than necessary. Semir smiled softly. 

“Do you like it?” He asked quietly, Andre already said as much, but he didn’t know it was his scent then.

Andre’s eyes observed him carefully nostrils still flaring up. The look about him appeared restrained but needy, he wanted more.

”Can I scent you again?”

The question took Semir by surprise, he hadn’t expected Andre to ask for permission to do something he’s been doing automatically to everybody up to that point. It made him feel more valued in his partner’s eyes.

“Go ahead, big guy.” Semir nodded with a smile.

What happened next could only be described as a play of nature, Andre moved on his own and Semir automatically tilted his head making room for the Alpha to press his nose and lips against his throat, inhaling deeply, closing his eyes, and gently wrapping his arms around his middle. It was like a piece of a puzzle falling in place as the two of them moved in sync, minds, and bodies knowing what to do despite never doing it before.

Semir’s skin tingled at the pleased hum rumbling through his partner as he enjoyed his scent. The Alpha felt so natural pressed so intimately against him, so warm and secure.

Semir nearly jumped when he felt a tongue flick against his gland as Andre pressed a kiss to the exposed skin.

He stood still while the Alpha’s tongue slowly trailed upwards and closed his eyes as the lips pressed lightly against the bone of his jaw, moving up and only stopping short of his own lips before pulling back.

He opened his eyes to meet Andre’s, so close to his face now as they stood in the dim light of the hallway, bodies pressed flush against one another.

“Why did you stop?” Semir whispered, his mind was in haze, growing drunk on the Alpha’s musky scent surrounding him like a warm blanket and he felt nothing but love for the man before him.

Andre smiled and leaned in until they could feel each other’s breath on their lips.

“I just wanted to see your eyes before I kissed you.”

With that, their lips met in a careful press of skin on skin, and both simultaneously closed their eyes when they moved closer, their scents mingling as the kiss deepened. Semir practically melted with the tenderness his partner was showing, he didn’t expect it from someone who presented himself with such a powerful aura. Andre moved slowly, carefully, as if he wasn’t sure that this was okay, that this is how he should kiss Semir.

But Semir was very sure, he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck and urged him closer as if that was any more possible, his brow furrowing in concentration as Andre took the cue and placed his finger on the Omega’s chin, forcing his mouth open just a bit more until his tongue was free to slip in and glide over his own with interest, exploring eagerly before pulling back again until Semir felt Andre’s teeth pulling at his lower lip playfully and he was pressed back against the wall as the Alpha sank in for another deep kiss until oxygen became genuinely required and the two pulled back with a gasp.

“I don’t think you realize…” Andre started breathlessly, staring down at him with dark eyes while he slowly ran his hands up and down the Omega’s sides,” just how fucking good you smell.”

Semir licked his partner’s swollen lower lip, pressing another light kiss against the reddened skin.

“I think I get the idea, but feel free to elaborate.” He teased with a pleased smile.

He yelped when the Alpha lifted him up without a warning, holding him up against the wall while pressing himself between his legs.

“I can,” Andre agreed,” I will.” He captured his partner’s lips in another searing kiss.

Semir placed his hands on the Alpha’s face, pushing him back a little, despite the protest from the eager man.

“We should be careful and take it slow after all, the drug is still in your system,” He muttered against Andre’s lips and placed a gentle kiss to his jaw.

The Alpha frowned and leaned in to gently bite at his throat, making the Omega squirm under his ministrations.

“I think we've been careful long enough,” Andre growled into the skin,” I want you.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Semir ran his hand through his partner’s hair and titled his head to give him better access to his neck when Andre continued to express his interest in the scenting gland.

“No, you aren’t,” Andre agreed and licked at the gland lazily, shifting slightly to get a better grip on the body he was holding entrapped between the wall and his own increasingly heated form.

“Are you going to let me down anytime soon?” Semir chuckled. The hold tightened around him in response.

“Alright, I guess not.”

They remained in the position for a long while before the Alpha was willing to budge and slowly loosened his hold until Semir’s feet hit the ground and the Omega was back to having to look up at his partner - or whatever they were right now, neither were sure.

As Semir dragged the taller man down for another kiss, his fingers pressed into the skin of Andre’s throat and he frowned into the kiss, pulling away shortly after much to the displeasure of his partner, he placed a hand to Andre’s mouth before he could kiss him again.

"Are you sure we can do this? I don't want you to get a heart attack because of me."

Andre pulled the hand over his mouth away, but not before he kissed Semir’s palm.

"Stop worrying so much, everything's fine," he murmured, pulling the Omega closer. “We’re only getting started.”

\------------

The next moments were a blur and all rational thoughts were pushed aside as the two bodies moved against one another in slow deliberate rubs, letting their scents mingle to draw the animal inside right out.

Semir’s hazy eyes watched Andre undress him while his own fingers reached out to touch the tender bruises decorating every exposed bit of skin of the Alpha’s torso. Andre didn’t react other than pressing himself closer to Semir’s now equally nude chest, his lean build a telling contrast to the Alpha’s much more muscular form. Pausing centimeters from those inviting lips, Andre’s grey eyes burned into Semir’s chocolate ones and the Omega saw the unadulterated desire beyond them, watching him as if he was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and Semir, unable to bear that look for another second, moved and pressed their lips together. The kiss set everything in motion, Andre growled into his mouth and Semir felt a hand around his throat as the powerful musky scent of the Alpha practically swallowed his own and Semir was drowning, he was sure of it. He felt utterly and completely overpowered.

And it was the best feeling he’s ever felt.

Their heated gasps filled the narrow hallway, their lips unable to separate, so hungry for more that neither made the move to the bedroom. Semir’s hands trailed down to Andre’s belt buckle, blindly working it open while the Alpha’s hand moved up Semir’s throat, forcing him to raise his head to intensify the already breathtaking kiss. The scenting gland pulsed under his fingers and released another burst of that delicious scent inviting him in, opening up for his Alpha and more than eager to comply, Andre broke the kiss and with few deft movements undid Semir’s pants, he nipped at his collarbone and removing his hand from his throat, slowly slid his hands behind and underneath the now loosened fabric to knead the Omega’s bottom. He heard his belt falling to the ground with a clank as Semir successfully removed it and Andre felt curious hands very deliberately moving down the front of his pants and when he felt cool touch around his iron hot flesh he couldn’t resist the throaty moan escaping his lips, his fingers instinctively digging into the flesh beneath them. Semir’s hand wrapped around the swollen flesh and pulled it free. Andre watched him look down and his tongue flicking out to lick at his reddened lips, pupils dilating at the display of the superior Alpha’s girth. He ran his hand up and down over the length, his fingers just narrowly wrapping around the thickness. He ran his thumb over the bulging head already leaking with precum, spreading it up and down, his eyes fixed on the movement half-lidded with uncontainable desire.

Andre found the parted lips and captured them in another kiss, Semir’s dazed eyes raising to meet his, his beautiful brown eyes curtained by long lashes staring at him, blinking slowly. It was impossible for Andre to tear his eyes off of him, even as he tilted his lover’s head to get better access to fully claim his lips, the need to claim him only growing stronger.

By some miracle, they managed to stumble to the living room with their lips still connected in a searing kiss and Semir’s hand rhythmically stroking his lover’s straining shaft, pulsing underneath his fingers.

They kicked their shoes off along the way and when Andre felt the softness of a rug beneath his feet, he held Semir in place, halting the movement. Pulling away from the kiss with a smack, the pair lowered themselves to the floor, until Semir was laying on his back and Andre was leaning over him, looking down curiously as the Omega’s hand continued to stroke him. Determined to catch up, Andre hooked his fingers in the belt holes of Semir’s pants and pulled them down, lowering his head to press another kiss to the Omega’s delicious throat.

Semir let go of his erection, at last, to help him remove his own pants all the way and soon they were both nude and admiring each other’s bodies. At Andre’s gaze and hands wandering to the Omega’s crotch, Semir instinctively spread his legs and the Alpha pulled him closer, hooking his legs over sides as he familiarized himself with the Omega’s body.

Semir took a shaky breath when he felt a finger press into him. Upon seeing his lover’s focused expression, he couldn’t help but smile and Andre met his lustful but admirable gaze for a brief moment.

“Hmm?” The Alpha raised an eyebrow, a small smile of his own forming on his lips.

“Should I say when it’s getting warmer, or do you think you can find the spot yourself?” The Omega said teasingly and raised his leg to hook it over Andre’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll manage.” The Alpha smirked and pressed a kiss to the smaller man’s knee, running his hand up his leg and resuming his little ministrations.

Maybe he skipped the lessons on male Omega’s anatomy but it wasn’t difficult to figure out where the sweet spot within him was and as he probed and pressed his finger deeper, he simply watched for his lover’s reaction. Semir laid his head back and closed his eyes, splaying his arm over his forehead he exhaled slowly and Andre felt his body press slightly into his touch. He was aroused, but this wasn’t quite it just yet, so Andre added another finger and soon felt his index finger catch onto something and Semir’s breath hitched. Pausing with intrigue, Andre repeated the movement. Semir squirmed underneath him and Andre felt slickness enveloping his fingers, the thrusts now becoming impossibly smooth.

Andre licked the sweat off his lips. So he could self lubricate just like the female Omegas, Andre thought with a pleased smirk and shifted his attention to the source of the slick and felt another channel open up to his touch. The moment his finger pushed in, Semir groaned loudly and nearly bent in half upon the intrusion.

“There we are,” Andre smiled and pushed both of his fingers inside, drawing a long moan out of his lover, the Omega squirmed and grabbed at the carpet helplessly as Andre increased the pressure.

The slick was now dripping down his hand and Andre shifted his position so he could lean down and capture the breathless moans from waking up the entire building.

Their kiss was messy and unfocused with Semir completely lost to Andre’s fingers within him and the Alpha’s cock twitched at the thought of sounds he’d draw out of him once he took him properly.

Semir’s hands reached out to Andre’s torso with much less care than he’s done so before, clawing at the already discolored skin which would undoubtedly hurt like hell in the morning, but Andre couldn’t care less. His prior exhaustion and soreness from the fight, long perished once Semir filled his apartment with his delightful scent.

Soon the moans turned into pained whines and Andre felt the legs around him tremble with anticipation. That was the Omega’s sign he wanted to be filled, now. Andre pressed another quick ravishing kiss to the demanding lips beneath him and ran his thumb over Semir’s jaw, running it all the way to his throat where he pressed it against the scenting gland. It throbbed beneath his fingers and Andre moved from Semir’s lips to the gland, licking a strip along the length of it, tasting the salt of sweat and spiciness of the Omega’s scent.

Semir’s hands were grabbing for his arm where the fingers still vigorously moved within him at an unmerciful pace, the rug beneath them already stained with slick spilling out of him uncontrollably.

“I need you,” Semir sobbed and squeezed Andre’s wrist tightly, wincing when the change of positions in order to do so caused Andre’s fingers to shift within him along with it. The lover’s eyes met and upon seeing the desperation reflected in the chocolate eyes, Andre placed his hand on the smaller man’s cheek and caressed it gently, he pushed him back to the ground and removed his fingers, shushing the whine at the loss it drew out of his lover. He looked down at the slick covering his hand and used it to lubricate his cock, already feeling the rug growing sticky and cold beneath his knees as he positioned himself. Semir continued to whine softly underneath him and Andre felt his own control beginning to slip at the intensity of his own arousal. He’s never got such a strong reaction from an Omega before, Semir was practically falling into pieces underneath him and it was the most gorgeous sight Andre has ever seen.

He found Semir’s hand, entwining their fingers, and used the leverage to push himself in. With the slickness already built up, he slid all the way in within a second and groaned loudly along with his lover at the shock of the sudden connection. Despite his initial worry if Semir can handle his girth, he was very quickly reassured when the Omega took in his entire length with nothing more but a sinfully drawn out moan. He might have been small, smaller than any other sexual partner Andre ever had, but he was still an Omega, his body was made to take an Alpha like him.

 **_Just him_ **, Andre growled at the thought.

They laid there, pressed tightly together, faces inches away from one another, sweat running down their temples as they stared at each other with lustful haziness, breathing hard, and adjusting to the impossible hotness between and within their bodies. Andre took in every beautiful detail of his lover’s face, the redness to his cheeks, the way his brows furrowed slightly yet there was nothing but pure admiration in the eyes staring back at him. Andre reached out and ran a thumb over his lover’s reddened cheek, tracing the bone underneath. When he first saw this face after walking into the office those two months ago, he never considered he’d want to see him like this so badly. Looking at him with so much love and adoration it made his heart swell. Suddenly a smile appeared on the Omega’s face, forming small dimples on his cheeks and if Andre thought Semir was cute before, he was drop-dead gorgeous now.

“Are you going to move or do you want me to die?” Semir breathed out and reached out to push the sweaty strands of hair out of Andre’s face.

Andre blinked slowly and copied his smile, then he leaned down and captured his lips, moving his entire body simultaneously with a powerful thrust.

As Andre picked up a steady pace, pushing his arms underneath Semir’s back and holding him tightly against his body as he pounded into his lover with newfound vigor. Semir arms wrapped around his shoulders and as they pulled away from the kiss with a loud smack, Semir hid his face in Andre’s arm with a choked cry as the Alpha swelled within him, his knot triggered by the intensity of his scent.

It made Andre’s thrusts a little bit more difficult, but he continued his pace despite the increasing restriction, he hasn’t thought of asking Semir whether or not it was safe to proceed with unprotected sex, but he figured his lover would tell him before they got to this point. 

Still.

“You’re not in heat, are you?” He asked the Omega breathlessly, pressing a fleeting kiss to his scenting gland. “I can’t tell right now, when your scent is all over the place-” He squeezed his eyes shut momentarily when his knot swelled up another inch, causing Semir to let out a muffled cry against his bicep at the increased pressure.

“N-no, I’m not.” He choked out after a moment, biting his lower lip so hard he drew blood. It was becoming too much, they were both so damn hot.

Andre took a hold of his leg and raised it up over his shoulder, trying to shift the angle of his thrusts with the slick still forming around his cock, leaving a slippery, sticky mess between their bodies.

Feeling the first orgasm building up in his underbelly, Andre grabbed his lover’s hips tightly, bruising them in the process, and pressed another kiss to the sweaty leg hanging over his shoulder.

“Your scent triggered my knot, I’m not gonna be able to pull out.” He warned him, his voice nearly drowned out by the slap of skin against skin and Semir’s mantra of pleas and moans as he clawed at the already demolished carpet underneath him.

“Good, don’t want you to-” Semir’s words were cut off with a particularly good angled thrust and he practically keened and Andre had to quickly shut him up with a hand over his mouth before his neighbours called the police.

He’d hate having to explain why was he pounding his colleague on his living room floor. Just the thought of that caused his orgasm to take him by surprise and he groaned loudly, his thrusts coming to a jerky halt as the knot swelled fully and locked, first hot spurts of cum filling up the body beneath him. The suddenness and power of it caught even Andre by surprise and the Alpha shivered violently, leaning down and wrapping his arms around the smaller man tightly as the knot trapped him within.

In a lewd display, Semir’s body moved underneath him, trying to milk the knot for what’s it worth as if he wanted to be bred. His eyes were closed the entire time, but Andre saw the satisfaction spread across his features at the feeling of being knotted, the way he bit his lower lip with a pleased smile and it was one of the filthiest and sexiest things Andre’s ever witnessed.

It took a long moment for the knot to loosen up, but when it did, Semir’s eyes opened and met Andre’s once more, the two exchanged a smile and kissed soundly before Andre used the leverage he had on Semir and pulled him up to his lap. Once he could move again, he renewed his thrusts, pressing his nose to Semir’s neck and inhaling deeply as the Omega met his thrusts with his own, taking in as much of his cock as he physically could.

Neither of them had any idea how much time had passed, but when they collapsed to the ground for possibly the fifth time, both squinted when the rays of sunrise hit them in the face and in their sweaty, sticky embrace turned to the window to see light.

“Oh look, it’s morning already and nobody called the cops,” Semir smiled tiredly and brushed his fingers through Andre’s sweat-soaked hair as the Alpha rested his head on his chest, laughing breathlessly.

Their bodies were still connected from their last orgasm when Andre’s knot had been finally satisfied enough to loosen up much quicker and soon he slipped out of his lover at last, causing both men to groan at the loss. Moving next to Semir, Andre raised himself on his elbow and looked down at his lover who made to stretch his sore body only to wince and stop abruptly.

“Relax,” Andre told him and ran his thumb over his lover’s sweaty cheek. “I think you should stay here today, moving after taking a knot so many times in one night is probably a bad idea.”

Semir smiled and rolled to his side to face his lover.

“You’re telling me that after you’ve got nearly beaten to death yesterday, that’s sweet Andre.”

“And you took care of me then,” Andre reached over and pulled him close, pressing a tender kiss to his lips, both men closing their eyes to savour it only opening them once the kiss ended. They looked at each other with unspoken emotions hanging on their tongues when Andre caressed his lover’s cheek.”So I’ll take care of you now.”

There was a brief uncertainty on Semir’s face upon hearing those words, as he wasn’t sure what Andre meant by it, but when the Alpha entwined their fingers and Semir’s eyes fell to where their hands laid between them on the ruined rug, he smiled when it all clicked.

“Does that mean you’re no longer single?” He asked and propped himself up on his elbow.

“Let me think,” Andre said and raised his eyes to the ceiling in thought,” Yeah and neither are you.”

Semir grinned.

“Ah, so I’ve gotta reschedule my plans.”

Andre nodded and let the Omega press a kiss to his stubbled jaw.

“Add throwing out the bottle of suppressants to the list, at least around me,” he said while pressing a kiss to Semir’s exposed shoulder, “I knew why I wanted to see the real you and I wasn’t disappointed.”

“Alright, fair enough.” Semir chuckled and then looked over his shoulder. “So what do you think, can I stand up or am I gonna stay down here for another night?”

“I’m gonna throw out this rug, it’s disgusting, so you gotta stand up, little bird,” Andre informed him.

Semir shifted and groaned in pain, the noise causing Andre to jerk with alert and reach to his lover to steady him as he moved to sit up and wavered, Andre quickly followed in suit.

“You might have to throw me out with the rug because there’s no way in hell I’m standing up.” Semir chuckled and hissed when he shifted to his knees.

“Come on,” Andre stood up and pulled Semir along, the smaller man practically falling into his arms right away.

“Ow, okay, oh now _that’s really_ uncomfortable-” Before he could finish the sentence, Andre bent down placing one arm underneath his knees and in one swift movement picked him up in his arms and Semir quickly grabbed his shoulders for purchase, looking at his lover in surprise.

“Are you crazy? Don’t you have enough colors on your chest already?” Semir frowned at the bruises spread across Andre’s torso.

“You do too now, so we're even.” The Alpha retorted.

“Are you seriously comparing love bites to getting nearly beaten to death-”

"I wasn't getting beaten to death."

"Yes, you were!"

Their voices faded as the door to the bathroom shut behind them.


End file.
